Aftermath
by HelenaWayne10
Summary: Artemis has retired from the team and is living with Wally (The new Flash). When Wally dies Dick comes to Artemis to comfort her, but they fall in love. Can she let go of Wally? Dick/Artemis fanfic. Rated T for language and mentions of sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Artemis has retired from the team and is living with Wally (The new Flash). When Wally dies Dick comes to Artemis to comfort her, but they fall in love. Can she let go of Wally? Dick/Artemis fanfic. Summary sucks. Please read the story though! I promise its better then how it's described! Rated T for language, mentions of sexual themes, blah blah blah.**

**Author's note: **

**Hey! So this is my first story. Bare with me. and stuff. If its not that good you'll know why. ;) I really like Artemis and Wally, but I also love Dick and Artemis. So if you absolutely hate Dick and Artemis paired together, this is NOT the story for you. **

**That is all. **

**P.S. ENJOY and I don't own Young Justice….duh.**

Chapter 1

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'll be fine, babe. Don't worry." Wally reassured as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I still don't think you should be the Flash." Artemis mumbled.

The red-head scowled. "We've been over this, Artemis. I decided to do this along time ago. It's what I'm supposed to do." He tilted her chin upwards so her silver eyes met his green ones. "Please understand."

Artemis gave a hesitant nod. Wally closed the space between as he pressed his lips to hers.

When they separated, he quickly sped out of the room and returned in his scarlet costume.

"You better get your ass back here soon, West." The archer commanded with a smirk.

"Only if you'll be here for me, future Mrs. West." He winked.

The blonde looked down at the silver band embracing her finger. Her eyes grew sad and filled with worry.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll never leave you." He smiled. "I'll be back in a flash!" Artemis rolled her eyes. He gave a salute and in a second, he was gone.

She looked back at her ring with a small smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Time crept by gradually. Each passing hour was slower than the last. Artemis found herself staring at the clock. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days.

Wally still hadn't come home.

"It's already 3:00am and he left at 7:00pm. Where is he?" She mumbled to herself worriedly.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She jumped, then answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Artemis, come to Mt. Justice." Ollie's voice came through the speaker.

"What's wrong?" Her grip on the phone tightened when she detected a hint of worry in his tone.

"It's Wally."

Her eyes widened.

"What happened?" She questioned.

"Artemis, I'm sorry, but…." there was a pause on the other end of the phone. "I don't think he's going to make it."

Artemis dropped the phone and sprinted to her car.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Artemis B-0-7."_ The computer announced.

"Where is he? I want to see him. Now." The blonde demanded as she rushed into the cave.

Zatanna approached her. "Artemis, he's gone. I-I'm so sorry." She pulled her friend into a hug.

Artemis pushed out of the hug. She looked around to see Green Arrow, M'gann, Dinah, Superman, and Barbara.

"No…No! That's not true! Y-you're lying!" She started to feel dizzy.

"Artemis…." Dinah put a comforting hand on the archer's shoulder.

Artemis shook it off. "NO! I don't believe you! You're all lying!" She cried. "He's not gone! He told me he'd be with me forever! That he'd never leave me!" She collapsed to her knees. Everyone gathered around her. M'gann sobbed quietly. Artemis pounded her fists on the cement ground until they bruised.

Ollie grabbed her wrists. "Artemis. Calm. Down. I know you're upset, but you have to stop before you hurt yourself."

"No! Don't touch me! Stay away! He's not gone! Leave me alone!" She babbled.

Artemis started to swing her arms around, throwing sloppy punches at whoever was in her way.

"M'gann, you have to do it." Superman said.

The martian had a worried look on her face. "Are you sure? I don't want-"

"Do it. Before she hurts someone or herself!" Dinah commanded.

Ollie and Superman held Artemis by her arms. M'gann brought her hand up to the blonde's head and her eyes began to glow.

Artemis continued to struggle. She felt an intrusion in her mind. "No. No! NO! STOP! You can't…. he didn't…..I…. leave..me..alone…"

Then everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Beep….beep….beep…..beep…._

Artemis rolled over searching for her alarm to shut it off without opening her eyes. "Ugh….Wally…..Why'd you set the alarm? It's saturday…" She grumbled.

No answer.

"Wally?…" She cracked her eyes opened.

A blinding, white light burned her eyes.

"Wha…?" She started as she sat up and looked around.

_The infirmary._

_Wally_.

She tried to get out of the bed she had been resting on, but was held back by an IV.

"Wally…? No…No…" She whimpered softly as her face fell into her hands.

"Artemis?" A quiet voice questioned.

Artemis didn't raise her head. "Please, Babs. Tell me this is just a dream." She pleaded.

Barbara sat next to her old teammate and put a reassuring arm around her.

"Please…please…tell me it's not true." Artemis muttered.

"I'm sorry, Artemis." Barbara's head hung, wishing she could bring good news to her friend.

"It was _him._" Artemis said through clenched teeth. "Lex Luthor is going to pay."

"I know he did something horrible, taken away something that can never be given back, but you have to be reasonable. You can't get revenge on Luthor. Wally wouldn't want it."

Tears soaked through the cloth of the bed sheets.

"I was going to marry him, Babs. Marry him." She lifted her head as if to show her red, puffy eyes and nose. "What am I going to do?" She questioned hopelessly.

"I may not be able to answer your questions and I can't bring Wally back, but you have to know we are all here for you."

Artemis nodded slowly.

"You going to be okay?"

"No. I really don't think I will be."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A month past and Artemis completely cut herself off to the rest of the world. Her friends would visit her from time to time, but she would ignore them, ignore their calls, and ignore their worry.

She ate less and less. Slept less and less. Everyday she would visit her once-future-husband''s grave, talking to the only person she felt she could, but never receiving an answer and then breaking down crying. It was always the same.

Once again, she found herself in front of his tombstone.

"Nelson chewed up our new pillows. Again."

Silence.

"I don't think I'll buy anymore since he'll probably just eat them again." She said with a half-hearted chuckle.

Silence.

Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You know, we were supposed to go to the Gotham Carnival together on Tuesday." She sucked in air as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's where we first kissed."

Silence.

"We were supposed to go…" She said again as a tear slipped out and onto her cheek.

"We were going to have so much fun. Why did you leave me? Why? You said you'd never leave me!" Now the tears were flowing down her face and soaking the up-turned ground.

"You said you'd always be there for me! Where are you now?!" She pounded her fists into the ground.

She cried for an hour until she was exhausted, but she didn't leave his grave. Soon, she fell asleep, not knowing someone had been waiting for the right moment to pay respects as well.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sooooo I'm really hoping you aren't mad that I killed Wally, but I wanted to try it. You shall all understand why I did this in the near future! Bare with me here! And when Artemis mentions the Gotham Carnival where they first kissed, I wrote a story about that and you should definitely read it. It's called the Kissing Booth and it's a one-shot. Read it. Right now. It will help this story. oh, and review. That would be nice too. Gracias. **

**Batman Fun Fact of the day:**

**When Bob Kane was first creating Batman, his costume was red and black, no gloves, a domino mask instead of a cowl, and bat wings instead of a cape. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**I really hope you liked my last chapter and want to keep reading it. That would be great. :) Aaaaand I honestly don't have much to say so go ahead and read! and enjoy. ;)**

**I am not the lucky girl who owns Young Justice. **

Chapter 2

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

He leapt from one rooftop to the next, ridding himself of any guilt and inner turmoil that still lingered from his best friends death. The wind whipped through his ebony hair. He thought about Artemis. Should he visit her? Of course he should. It wasn't really a question. He was just afraid. Afraid that if he saw her again, after all these years, he would do the thing that shouldn't have happened before. He would fall in love. Yes. He fell in love with his best friend's girlfriend. He tried to deny it by dating other girls, but his feelings would rise from the ground he buried them in. Zatanna's a great girl. She's beautiful, smart, funny. But she just didn't fill the hole in his life. Neither did Barbara. Batgirl was one of his best friends. He could tell her almost anything. Except for his "Artemis feelings." They tried to date at one time, but it just didn't work out. Somehow they still stayed friends. Good friends. Sister and brother. Family. Artemis was different. She's a good friend. But to him, she's more then just a good friend. He loved her and nothing could change that. Not even Wally's death. And _that's_ what made him feel guilty. Even after he _died_ Dick still loved Artemis. But he couldn't think of that now. It defeats the purpose of a "middle-of-the-night-swing-around-the-city-to-clear-his-mind-of-his-best-friend's-death" method.

He continued to swing from building to building. Barbara silently followed Nightwing in the shadows so she wasn't detected. Dick stopped on a warehouse rooftop and looked over Gotham City. Barbara hid in the shadows of other buildings, watching him.

"Why'd you follow me." He dead-panned, without turning from the city. She jumped, but tried to compose herself.

"You need to work on stealth." He continued to stare at the blinking lights and busy people.

"You need to go to her." The red head commanded firmly. "She needs you." He tensed.

There was a quiet moment.

"You love her…..don't you?" She questioned, a sad look in her eye.

No answer.

"Dick. It's okay. I understand, but she won't listen to anyone else. She's giving up on life. She's eating less and sleeping less. Dick, I'm worried about Artemis." He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, Babs. You're my best friend. But I-" He swallowed. "I'm scared. What if she rejects me?"

"I say not to worry about that right now. Just take care of her. Please." Barbara pleaded.

Dick nodded slowly.

"Thank you. You don't need to be afraid. You always know what to say." She smiled.

"Thank you, Babs." Dick said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Barbara blushed.

"You be careful!" She called after him.

"Hey! It's me. What _else _do you expect?" Dick joked with his famous smirk. Batgirl rolled her eyes. Then he disappeared into the shadows of Gotham.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick hesitantly approached the grave yard. He hadn't visited it yet, that's where the guilt comes in. He walked through the gate and examined the names etched in stone. He searched the grounds then stopped short when he heard someone talking. He crept up the hill, hiding from the mystery person. He came closer and closer.

"You know, we were supposed to go to the Gotham Carnival together on Tuesday. It's where we first kissed." The voice sobbed. His heart beat faster.

_Artemis._

He watched her posture slump over as she began to cry and babble.

"You said you'd always be there for me! Where are you now?!" She sobbed as she pounded her fists into the ground. He stepped forward, wanting to comfort her, but decided it wasn't the best time.

So he waited.

He waited until she stopped crying. She laid next to Wally's grave and fell asleep. Dick stepped toward her. She lay curled up, golden hair spread across the grass. She looked so helpless and small. He crouched over her and slid his arms under her body, carrying her bridle style. She stirred as he cradled her in his arms, bringing her head to rest under his chin.

"I'm so sorry, Artemis. I promise, I won't leave your side." He whispered in her ear. She shivered as his hot breath hit her bare skin. He picked her up and took her to her house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis woke up in her bed.

"What happened?" She questioned herself as she rubbed her eyes. All she remembered is that she went to Wally's grave, talked to him, cried to him, and then fell asleep. How'd she get here? She recalled being held by two, strong arms and someone whispering to her. Normally she would have beaten up the creep who laid a hand on her, but something was soothing about his voice. Although she couldn't even remember what the guy said, but his voice was familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the voice sounded a lot like-

"Your awake."

_Dick's._

"What are you doing here?" She questioned harshly, squinting her eyes as she examined him.

He had to admit, he was a little taken aback and hurt from her judging tone. But he composed himself quickly.

"Just checking up on you." He replied, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, you mean like everyone else? Well, this sure is a surprise. Who sent you to babysit me?" She retorted sarcastically.

Dick frowned. "I was just worried about you."

"Well is it a "delayed worry" because Wally died a month ago. You never visited, you never called. Where have you been?" She asked angrily.

"Artemis, I'm-" He started.

"Let me guess. You're sorry. Well tell me as much as you want. Everyone else has, but it doesn't bring _him_ back, you know." Tears of anger streamed down her face. "Everyone tells me, 'I'm sorry, Artemis.' or 'I'm so sorry. We'll get through this together.' But you know what? I will never. ever. be okay! I will never get through this!" She screamed. Dick rushed to the ex-archer, wrapping his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest.

"I miss him, Dick." She whimpered.

"Me too." He whispered, rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Me too."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis calmed down and Dick made her hot chocolate. They sat at the little table in the kitchen. Artemis had a blank expression on her face as she stared at the floor. Dick studied Artemis. She looked so different from the last time he saw her, which was years ago. Although she was still very beautiful, her usual sparkling, silver eyes were replaced with a dull gray. No life in her eyes, just hopelessness. Her body wasn't as athletic as it once was. It was thin and frail from lack of nutrition. Her whole body appeared exhausted. She obviously didn't sleep much anymore. Her spunk was gone too. It was just not _Artemis._ He didn't care about anything else except caring for her. He needed to get her life back on track or else she would completely let go.

"Artemis?"

She lifted her head at the sound of her name.

"When's the last time you've eaten?" He questioned.

"Last night." Her voice was worn from crying and yelling.

"What'd you eat last night?"

"A granola bar." She replied.

"How 'bout the time before that?"

"Look. Dick, Its not really that important. I'm fi-"

"Artemis." She looked up again into his stern blue eyes. _Damn those beautiful eyes. _She mentally scolded herself for getting lost in them, so she looked back at the ground.

"When was the last time you _really _ate?" He asked seriously.

She let out a sigh. "Monday."

"_Monday_? Artemis, that was two days ago! And all you've eaten is a granola bar?!" His voice filled with worry. "You need to eat. I don't care what you say, I'm making you eat real food right now." He got up and searched through the refrigerator and cabinets.

Empty.

"Scratch that. You're eating real food as soon as I get back from the store."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." He stated firmly. "It's the least I could do after not being here for you." He muttered under his breath.

Artemis caught his words and felt a pang of guilt. "Look, Dick. About what I said earlier, I didn't mean-"

"No. You were right. I should have been there for you." He slipped on his leather jacket and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back soon." He said as he headed out the door. Artemis was left alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour passed by and Artemis began to get a little antsy.

"He still hasn't come back yet." She mumbled to herself. "Good God, Artemis! He only went to the grocery store, not on some dangerous mission or something!" She exclaimed. Nelson barked in agreement. Why was she so worried anyway? Oh, yeah. Because the last time this happened her fiancé died.

"I'll just call him." She finally concluded. "Yeah, and if he's okay then I'll just say I called to tell him we're out of milk." She had to laugh at herself because, let's face it, she was out of everything.

She dialed his number and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She was growing impatient. Then his voice came over the line.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hey, Dick-"

"You've reached the phone of Richard Grayson. I'm not available right now so please leave a-"

Artemis slammed her phone closed in frustration.

"Where could he be?" She groaned.

She wandered around her apartment, cleaning and trying to keep herself busy. Then she'd stop and think about Dick and how he would not get the hell back here right. Now.

"Why is it that I always lose the men I love?" She asked nobody. Then she froze. "Wait. Did I just say that? About _Dick_?" She knew she loved him as a brother, but maybe-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the kitchen. She was in her bedroom and couldn't see who was out there.

_"Dick doesn't have a key. It must be a burglar. Oh, why did I turn the lights out before I came in here? He probably thinks nobody's home."_ Now Artemis wasn't afraid of this thief, but just thought it would be cumbersome to have to clean up the mess she was about to make when she beats the shit out of this guy.

She crept along the shadows in the hallway. She spotted him, out in plain sight. Huh. _Amateur._

When his back was facing her she ran and jumped onto him and wrapped an arm around his neck in an attempted to strangle him. But he grabbed her arms by her wrists and threw her over his shoulder onto the couch. He hurriedly flipped on the lights.

"Artemis! What the hell?!" He yelled.

"Dick! You're back!" She sprang off the couch and threw herself at him. He was taken aback by this so unlike Artemis action. She pulled away and blushed.

"I-I was worried about you." She mumbled sheepishly.

"I can see that." Dick raised an eyebrow and smirked. Artemis' blush deepened

"Well, you hadn't come home for two hours and I was…well…you know how my nerves are right now and you…well I-I'm-" She stuttered.

"Artemis. It's fine. I just got caught in traffic. That's all." He explained.

"Oh." She dead-panned. "Hey! How did you get in here? I thought you were a burglar!"

Dick chuckled. "You keep a key in the flower pot on the right side of the door. Can't hide it from me." Dick winked.

"Damn. Need to find a better hiding spot." The archer muttered under her breath. Dick just chuckled again.

"Now come on. I have a lot of food for you. And you have to eat. All. Of. It." He emphasized. Artemis rolled her eyes, but walked to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich.

"Sorry I jumped you. But I didn't know you would have my key so I figured it would be some hobo or something." Artemis called from the kitchen.

"I thought since the lights were out you were asleep. So I came in without turning on the lights. But then I was attacked by a maniac."

Artemis laughed.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" She asked with a smile.

"Hmm…. ten." He replied.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. There. Happy?"

"Very much so. Thank you for asking." He said with a smug look on his face.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence for awhile as the blonde ate.

"I want to thank you, Dick. You've done so much for me already." She said. "I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered, eyes glued on the floor.

Without answering, Dick got up from his chair and strode over to her. He wrapped his arms around her. She stood, wide eyed for a second, then she relaxed and let herself melt into his strong arms. They stayed in their embrace for awhile until Nelson barked, wanting some attention too. Dick let go of her body, rather reluctantly, and cleared his throat as he rubbed a nervous hand awkwardly on the back of his neck.

"Well, uhh…. I-I should really get going." He stuttered anxiously.

"Oh, yeah." Artemis looked at the clock. Midnight. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone.

"Well, see you later." Dick stepped slowly to the door.

"Dick, wait." Artemis said. He turned toward her. "I know this is stupid, b-but I don't want to be alone. Please…."

He stepped closer to her, their chest almost touching. She could feel his hot breath on her face and the smell of his cologne.

"As you wish." He replied in a husky whisper. Artemis shivered. He looked into her eyes and she into his. His eyes moved from her eyes to her lips. _So close._ She leaned in. Their lips were centimeters apart when Artemis spoke.

"We shouldn't be doing this. _I _ shouldn't be doing this." She backed away from him. "I'm sorry, Dick. I know we've always had feelings for each other even when Wally was-" She choked.

"No. I should be sorry. It's way to early to rush into things." He walked up to her, she sucked in a breath. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Artemis."

"Goodnight, Dick."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So was it good? Bad? Fantastic? Horrible? I would sure like some constructive criticism. Please note I said ****_constructive _****criticism. ;)**** Anywho…. IF I GET 10 MORE REVIEWS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. Notice how I put it in all caps so that it would grab your attention. :) I hope you liked it and REVIEW. Right now. Go on. **

**Batman Fun Fact of the day:**

**In a different universe, Batman and Catwoman have a girl. Helena Wayne, who becomes Huntress. (That's why I put my name as HelenaWayne10. Well, the 10 has nothing to do with it. It's just my favorite number.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hello again! Most authors write a lot of stuff in their author's notes, but I obviously don't. So yeah. Oh and who saw Rise of the Guardians? And who really really loves Jack Frost and thinks he's hot? And further more, who saw the movie ****_just_**** for Jack Frost? Uuuuhhhh….ME. Yes, he is a cartoon and I think he's hot. So what? Judge me.**

**Okay kiddies. There is a little, tiny tiny, small amount of sexual scenes (at the very end of this chapter) but not a full out sex scene. So if you don't care for that stuff then you don't have to worry about it. (you know, except for the fluffy stuff at the end, but not much.) Just a warning for all you squares out there. But don't worry. I'm a square too.**

**I don't own Young Justice and blah blah blah.**

Chapter 3

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis woke up to a clap of thunder. She looked at the clock. 9am. The morning was dark from the black clouds hiding the sun. She got out of bed and walked into the living room. No Dick. She walked into the kitchen. Still, no Dick. _"Where is he?"_ She questioned herself. She turned to the sound of Nelson barking. He was at the front door, whining.

"Did he leave, boy?" Artemis asked the dog.

"Ruff!" Was his reply.

"That's weird. Why would he just leave without telling me?" She muttered.

She went to the kitchen to make herself breakfast, but instead, she found doughnuts and a freshly poured cup of coffee sitting on the table. She smiled, but it faded.

"Wally would always bring me bagels." Her eyes filled with tears. She was grateful that Dick wanted to make her feel better, but she couldn't imagine anyone replacing her red head. She picked up her doughnut, nibbling it and sipping her coffee. She wasn't very hungry, but then again, when was she ever hungry? After she ate half a doughnut, she got up and slipped on her jacket and boots and tied a scarf around her neck. She grabbed an umbrella just in case. Opening the door, she stepped outside into the cool of the morning. There was a nippy breeze, but she already decided she needed a walk so she wandered down the sidewalk, not really knowing where her feet were taking her.

After sometime, she looked up to see where she was.

Valhalla Cemetery.

The edges of her mouth turned downwards in a sorrowful frown.

_Wally._

Tears formed in her eyes.

She was startled by a clap of thunder and a flash of lighting. Rain fell freely from the looming clouds as she opened her umbrella. She walked to his grave. She knew how this was going to end. She was going to talk to him, cry, and return to her empty apartment that never failed to remind her of how alone she really was. She approached the tombstone, but someone had already beaten her to it.

Dick stood over the stone, hands shoved in his pockets as the rain soaked through his white shirt. He lifted a hand to trace the words of Wally's name etched in stone. _Wallace Rudolph West. _Artemis observed him, as he slowly dropped to the ground on both his knees, digging his fingers deep into the soft earth. His head hung as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Wally." His voice cracked. "I didn't mean to-" his voice was lost in the wind and Artemis could no longer hear his words. She just watched as he battered the ground with his fists, every muscle defined through his now see-through shirt.

"Please forgive me." He said in a strained voice. "Please…."

Artemis stepped forward. Dick detected her movement and whirled around to face the archer. He was breathing deeply, chest rising and falling in a steady beat. His black hair clung to the sides of his face from the rain. His eyes flashed fiercely, filled with anger and remorse. Once a bright and mischievous twilight was replaced with an empty, dark blue. She felt as if he was looking into her very soul. Her heart pounded as he tread slowly over to her. His piercing eyes never leaving hers once. It took every ounce of courage to not look away from his intimidating gaze. Her breath hitched as he stepped under her umbrella and stooped over her, drops of rain rolling down his clenched jaw and onto her face. It made her shiver. He moved closer to her, pressing his body to hers. She didn't dare step backwards as he leaned down and caught her lips with his. She dropped her umbrella and slid her arms up his chest and around his neck, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. The rain was long forgotten as their lips moved in sync. His hands found their way to either side of her face, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. Wally's grave caught Artemis' eye and she felt a pang of guilt of what she was doing. So she pulled away gently and pressed her forehead to his.

"Dick…. have you always felt this way?" She asked timidly.

He nodded.

Guilt struck her.

She now understood why he couldn't bring himself to see her again. His heart was broken. He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"I still love Wally even though he's gone," Artemis started hesitantly. Dick's gaze dropped in disappointment, but in understanding. "but I've always had a place for you, in my heart." She whispered. He wrapped his hand around hers, grabbed the neglected umbrella, and lead her homeward.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They entered her apartment as Nelson hopped up from his spot on the couch and trotted over to them. Artemis said she was going to take a shower and get changed. She walked out of the room hurriedly. Dick didn't take notice as he pet Nelson. She rushed into her room and closed the door.

"Ugh! What am I thinking?!" She whispered hoarsely to herself. "I feel guilty for being with Dick because of Wally, but I can't break Dick's heart….again…..But it's _way_ to soon to be with someone else. But then again, I've always loved Dick... But I love Wally more. But on the other hand, Dick and I need to get through this together. But then again, I don't need to make out with him to get through this...But I can't just lie to him. Or to myself." She argued with herself, pacing back and forth across the bedroom. "No. I can't just leave him." But what she didn't know was what _him _she was talking about.

She groaned as she threw herself onto her bed. "What am I going to do?" She questioned hopelessly.

A moment later she crept up to the door and peeked through. Dick, who was facing away from her, had just finished giving attention to Nelson and began to take his shoes off. Artemis examined his every move. He peeled off his sopping wet shirt, revealing his muscular body. She blushed. Oh, _Lord_ was puberty good to him. She scolded herself for spying on him, but couldn't find the strength to look away from his little "strip tease" he was not aware he was doing. His jeans barely hung from his waist. Water dripped from his jet-black hair, down his neck, rolling along every toned muscle. Artemis' heart began to beat faster.

_"Look away, Artemis! Look. Away."_ She told herself frustratedly. But she continued to watch him as he unzipped his jeans and hooked his fingers in the belt loops, pulling down slowly. Now she was almost hyperventilating.

_"Take deep breaths." _She reminded herself as she closed her eyes.

Breath in.

Out.

In.

Out.

She steadied her breathing and opened her eyes. But just as soon as she opened her eyes did her blood pressure sky-rocket.

Dick was standing right in front of her.

_Fuck._

She jumped back, wide eyed.

"I-uh- was….umm…going….you went….uh…wet…" She sputtered nervously, searching for a logical explanation, but coming up empty handed.

"Can I help you with something, 'Mis?" He asked in a cocky tone, one eyebrow raised. You could practically _hear _ the smirk in his voice.

Stupid smirk.

"I was just going tooooo…uhhh..get….a banana! Yeah, get a banana." She concluded.

"You hate bananas." Dick dead-panned.

"What? Why would I _ever _say that?" She asked, trying to act surprised.

"Because you hate having to peel them, they get all mushy, and you said they tasted like a piece of sh-"

"Okay, fine! I don't like bananas! Happy?" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Not quite. I have one more question. Do you always check me out?" He asked in a low voice, another smirk forming on his perfect face. Artemis swallowed.

"N-no." She meant for it to come out a _little _more confidently than that. She cursed under her breath. Dick just chuckled.

"Oh, so all those times you were just admiring my Nightwing costume. _I_ see." He said in a sarcastic tone. Artemis rolled her eyes.

She tried to step to the left of him. He moved in front of her. She stepped to the right of him. He moved in front of her.

She glared at him.

_"She's so cute when she's mad."_ He thought.

"Dick," She said through clenched teeth. "if you do not let me through, I will wipe that smirk off your face and shove it up your a-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No cussing in front of the dog." He warned.

"Come now, Dick. Are you just scared I'll follow through with my threat?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Nope. Name the time and day." He said casually as he examined his fingernails.

"Little troll." She mumbled. Dick chuckled.

Artemis walked past him, but quickly turned to throw a surprise punch at his stomach. He easily caught her fist and turned the tables as he swung her around and pinned her in a corner, trapped in between the wall and him. She tried to escape, but he caged her with his arms on either side of her head. She forced herself to look down, which only resulted in her staring at his bare chest. Her eyes continued to wander downward, examining every muscle until they reached his boxers. She swallowed. _Hard. "Don't do it! Don't give in! Resist! Resist!" _Her mind screamed, but her body told her otherwise...

"You're a little rusty." He commented in a husky voice, his breath tickling her face.

_"Don't. Give. In. Don't give in!" _

"Well, then maybe you should show me your moves."

_"Dear, God! Why did I just say that?" _She mentally face-palmed.

He grinned and connected his lips to hers. He pulled her to him, molding their bodies together. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip. She moaned, not being able to help it. Her mind began to wander. Guilt, again, came for its usual visit, right about the time she should be enjoying herself.

Questions raced through her mind.

_Is this relationship going to work?_

_Is he moving in?_

_Will I _**_ever_**_ get over Wally?_

But the guilt and questions were soon pushed into the darkest corners of her mind as Dick started making his way down her neck, one hand sneaking up her shirt. _"No. No! NO! Resist! Resist! Re- Oh, fuck it!" _

She ravaged his mouth as her hands began to work their way down his muscular back._  
_

"_Dick_…." She moaned. He looked up her. She was currently tugging on his shirt, looking at him with half-lidded eyes. His eyes dilated with lust. Which, in Artemis' opinion, reached a new level of hot. He kept on staring at her. She began to shrink under his burning gaze.

"Dick! Will you just do something already!" She burst out impatiently. His chuckle was muffled as his lips connected with her hot skin once again. She sighed.

Maybe, and just maybe, she could get used to this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So there you have it. You should look up Valhalla Cemetery in DC Comics (where Wally is buried in my story). Yup. I try to throw in somethings from the comics. Just to see if anyone recognizes it. So here we go again with the all caps...10 MORE REVIEWS AND I UPDATE. Thank you. That is all.**

**Batman Fun Fact of the day:**

**Batman had a total of 19 love interests in the comics. (Oh, that son of a gun!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get one thing out of the way...I'M SORRY I COULDN'T POST THIS YESTERDAY, BUT MY WIFI HAS BEEN DOWN. **

**CHAPTER 4! AND SO IT BEGINS. Yeah... not exactly sure what that's supposed to mean... please excuse the crazy lady writing the Dick and Artemis story that just so happens to be called Aftermath. I'm a little stuck because I really, really loved Wally and Artemis and then I really, really, ****_really _****loved Dick and Artemis (hence why I'm writing a story about them) now I'm back to Wally and Artemis again. (Mostly because someone wrote this story about them thats fantastic, in my opinion. Its called "This author doesn't remember the title because she's forgetful.") I will try to remember what it is called later. So anyways, I am a little stuck, but I swear by Batman that I will finish this story! If I do not then let the Dark Knight himself haunt my dreams! Oh, wait. He already does because he's just that awesome.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! **

**I DO NOT POSSES YOUNG JUSTICE AND ALL OF THE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 4

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick and Artemis decided to go on a picnic in Gotham Park. It was a sunny afternoon and Artemis was enjoying herself, which she hadn't done in quite some time.

"I brought your favorite. Salami sandwiches." Dick said cheerfully.

"Those aren't my favorite." Artemis said as she wrinkled her nose.

"I know, but it's the only thing I could find in the fridge." Dick chuckled.

Artemis laughed and playfully punched his arm.

They ate their sandwiches and just enjoyed being together.

"Thanks, Dick. This was a great idea." Artemis smiled.

"Your worth it." He said, leaning in to catch her lips with his.

Their lips were centimeters apart when they were interrupted by a shout.

"Artemis!"

Her head shot up at the sound of the voice.

_Wally?_

"Wally! What- How-?" She questioned as she scrambled to stand up.

"Artemis, what the hell?!" Wally grabbed both her shoulders in a tight grip.

"Wally, what's the matter with you? You're hurting me!" She cried.

"What are you doing with Dick?" He questioned through clenched teeth. "I thought you loved me! But I find you here with _my_ best friend!"

By this time, Artemis had tears running down her face. Tears from pain both physically and emotionally.

"Please, Wally...You're hurting me..." She whimpered. But his grip only tightened.

"Then why did you hurt me?! Betray me?!" Wally yelled as he shook her.

"I thought you were dead..." She whispered.

"So that gives you permission to run of with him!" He pointed at Dick who was stunned with shock.

Wally let go of Artemis, she crumpled to the ground in a mess of tears. He headed towards Dick and punched him in the jaw.

"You were supposed to be my best friend!"

Another punch.

"Why did you do this to me?!"

Punch in the stomach. Dick groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Please! Stop, Wally! Stop!" Artemis pleaded as she ran to the red head. She grabbed his arm, but he threw her on the ground. She lay on her back, Wally towering over her. His eyes were ablaze with anger. He brought a fist up, all she could do was stare, wide eyed, and wait for the impact. But it never came.

Only a gun shot was heard.

Time seemed to slip into slow motion.

The bullet whizzed past Artemis and hit Wally in the chest. He fell next to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Artemis..." The life drained from his green eyes as he took his last breath.

"No. No! NO! NOOOO!"

Artemis lurched forward.

Sweat dripped from her face as she trembled. She looked around frantically to find she was in her room. She was breathing hard and felt nauseous. Soon, her food decided to make a second appearance as she made it to the bathroom just in time.

"Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream." She reminded herself in a whisper.

She stood up and took a shaky breath in. She splashed water on her face and gurgled some mouth wash. She walked back to her bedroom, realizing Dick was probably confused with all the yelling and throwing up. But when she stepped into her room she found an empty bed.

"Dick?" She whispered.

She walked down the hallway into the dimly lit living room. There he was. Sitting on the couch. Face in his hands, digging his palms into his tightly clenched eyes.

"Dick, what's wrong?" She questioned worriedly.

He mumbled something incoherently.

"What?" She asked with a confused look.

"I couldn't sleep..." He lifted his head. "...too many nightmares..."

She sat down next to him, deep in thought. She had nightmares too. Was he also feeling as _guilty_ as she was?

"Why are you up?" His question shook her from her thoughts.

"I...had a nightmare too..." She stared blankly at the floor. "About-"

"Wally." He finished. She looked at him in surprise. His eyes were filled with guilt. "You had a dream about him too..." It was a statement. He didn't question her. He just knew.

"_What_ are we _doing_?"

They both knew the question would come sometime. It would find it's way into their _messed_ _up_ lives. Better now than later, before things got out of hand.

_Oh, wait._

"I don't know." Dick replied with a shaky breath. "Being stupid."

"That's my answer for a lot of things lately..." She said quietly.

"Look, Artemis..." Dick exhaled. _I can't believe I'm saying this_. "We're taking it too fast. _Way _too fast."

Artemis just nodded silently.

"I mean...I still love you..." Dick trailed off. Artemis realized how hard this was for him.

"I understand, Dick. Wally died only a _month_ ago. We can just be friends."

This time Dick nodded silently.

"Okay, then. It's settled. Just..._friends.._."The words tasted sour in her mouth._  
_

"Right." He said firmly and stuck out his hand. She rolled her eyes, but accepted it. There was a moment of silence, then Dick spoke.

"One more question...What do you think about going back to crime fighting?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She had forgotten.

Forgotten the_ rush_ that comes with the mask.

She was glad she was back. And so was Dick. They worked things out and, surprisingly, they were _both _okay with it. They were friends. Pretty much got over the..._awkwardness..._

She hadn't done this in over five years, but she hadn't lost it completely. You can never _loose _it when you were trained by assassins as a child. No. She was still Artemis, _"The god of the hunt, moon, archery." _What can she say? It's a gift.

She trained with Dick 24/7 for three weeks until she could go on patrol with him. However, they both decided it was the best idea to have her train with Black Canary the first week so that they could..._distance_ themselves until things got back to normal.

As "normal"as things _can_ be...

Dick swung from building to building, chasing the sounds of police sirens, Artemis following closely at his heals.

"Someone's broken into the Gotham Museum." Dick informed the archer from his wrist computer.

"Beat you to it." Artemis grinned playfully, but when she turned towards him he had already disappeared. The only trace left of him was his signature cackle.

"Somethings never change..." She mumbled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis got ready to go train at Mt. Justice with the team. The _new _team.

_"Artemis B-0-7." _The computer announced.

"Artemis!" M'gann squealed, hugging her earth sister.

"Hey, M'gann!"

"We've really missed you around here!" Superboy said with a smile on his face.

"Conner!"

Then Lagann stepped in and wrapped an arm around the green martian's waist.

"I relish this opportunity to train beside you, archer." He informed her.

"Um... thanks, Lagann..." She quirked an eyebrow. She never liked the Atlantean. Her eyes found the clone, watching him take interest in his combat boots. She frowned.

"Alright! Let's get started!" Black Canary clapped her hands to get their attention.

They all walked to the training room. Artemis jogged up to Conner.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked, worry etched on her face.

"I'm fine." Conner mumbled, watching M'gann from the corner of his eye.

"I know what it's like. You know, to loose someone you love." Artemis said looking forward, her face grave.

"I know. And I'm sorry." He said drawing his attention to her.

Artemis gave a sad smile and shrugged. "It'll never be _easy, _but, it'll get _easier._ You'll see." She comforted.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile.

She nodded. "No problem."

They entered the training room. Black Canary began to pair people for sparring. "M'gann and Batgirl, Impulse and Beastboy, Superboy and Blue Beetle, Lagann and Artemis..."

The blonde hid her grimace and inwardly groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll take it easy on you since you're rusty." Lagann said flirtatiously.

"_Thanks..._" Artemis' eyes narrowed. He walked away and Conner approached her.

"Whoop his ass." He said in a grunt.

"My _pleasure_..."

They stepped on to the mat, positioning into their fighting stance.

"Prepare to be beaten, archer." He warned. She scoffed, but said nothing.

She stood in her crouching position, fists clenched on either side of her face. He stood with his chest puffed out. He gave a cocky wink. She rolled her eyes. After moment, he got impatient and brought a fist to her face. She blocked it with her forearm and spun around to face him again. He tried to punch her side, but she easily dodged it.

"Neptune's beard!" He yelled angrily and charged her. The blonde dove to the side, pushing off her hands swiftly. They resumed their stare off. Artemis glanced toward Superboy. He gave a curt nod, she nodded back. Lagann, confused by their mental conversation, let his guard down. Artemis took this opportunity and round house kicked him. He fell to the ground with a thud.

_"Failed-Lagoon Boy."_ The computer announced. Artemis smirked. He groaned in frustration. She offered him a hand (rather reluctantly). He accepted it and pulled himself up.

"I told you I'd go easy on you." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"You wanna go again?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She turned to him slowly, anger visible on her face. Suddenly, she dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from under him.

_"Failed-Lagoon Boy."_

"Again." Artemis added. Superboy approached her. "That was awesome! I've always wanted to do that, but Canary won't pair me with him." He grumbled, clenching his fists around the weights he'd been using to work out with.

"For obvious reasons." Artemis said, patting his shoulder. He looked confused until he unclenched his fists to see the bend in the heavy metal. "Oh..."

The blonde chuckled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So that's it. I know this chapter was pretty short, but it's hard to update with a good chapter every week. :P Which reminds me, if I don't update next Wednesday it's because I'm busy with finals and Christmas family stuff. But have no fear! I'm still on track! TAKE LIKE, 10 SECONDS OUT OF YOUR _ENTIRE_ LIFE AND REVEIW. IT'S WHAT HELPS ME WRITE FASTER. Thank you. That is all.**

**Batman Fun Fact:**

**All of Batman's key foes are declared insane. Joker, Scarecrow, Two Face, Clay Face, ect...**

**Because you'd have to be insane to want to fight Batman.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! Blah, blah, blah, author's note, blah, blah. READ.**

**I don't own Young Justice, because if I did we would have new episodes. Yesterday. **

Chapter 5

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, my god. I am so tired." Artemis moaned, stretching her limbs.

"At least training with Lagann went well." Conner commented.

"You only say that because I whooped his ass." The archer grinned.

Conner shrugged. "Well, _I _enjoyed it." Artemis playfully punched him in the arm, only to her own pain.

"Ow! _Man!_ You gotta stop working out! Your arms are like rocks!" The blonde said, shaking her hand as if to ease the pain.

"Boy. Of. Steel." Conner chuckled. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to hit the showers." The clone concluded.

"Okay. See you later." Artemis waved.

She sat for a little while, thinking while watching Dick do his gymnast/fly around the room/being really flexible that it shouldn't even be humanly possible/workout. His body, stiff as a board, hanging from two rings. _Wow_ came to mind and _hot_ made its way into her brain too. _Why? _Why is he so _attractive._ Is it just something that comes with being a bat? _"I can't believe I just thought that." _

Sweat dripped down his forehead, flowing down his face and over his mask. _Damn mask._ It hid his beautiful, blue eyes. She hated that mask _and _those sunglasses that he had to wear around the team. Dumb sunglasses. It reminded her of when they went swimming for gym class at Gotham Academy seven years ago. She remembered _this _day _particularly_ well.

oOo

Junior year. Gym. Artemis _hated _gym. It was her worst class. Not that she was _bad_ at it, of course. When you're on a covert team of superheroes, _boot camp_ would be a piece of cake. It was the fact that she had two trolls in this class. Sure, they were her best friends, but, _trolls_. And _two_ trolls? In _gym_? This could be bad. Stop. Rewind. This _is_ bad.

"So…. 'Mis? Ready to get your butt kicked in swimming?" Dick questioned with a smug grin.

"Just you wait, Grayson. Just you wait." Artemis growled. His personality was almost identical to Robin's. _Ugh. So many trolls in my life._ Today was swimming in gym, which there could be worse things she would have to do. At least you come out clean and not all sweaty and hot. Yuck.

The girls and boys separated into their locker rooms. Artemis and Barbara went to their gym lockers.

"So, you excited? Barbara questioned with a grin. Everyone knew Artemis was the best swimmer in the school, not that any of the snotty girls would admit it….

"I guess." Artemis replied cooly.

"Oh, come on! You're the best one out there! You can beat most of the boys!"

"_Most_?" She quirked an eyebrow. Barbara shrugged. "Not today! I'm gonna beat _all _of the boys." Artemis concluded.

Okay. Maybe she was a _little_ excited. They exited the locker room into the chlorine filled pool area. The boys were already out and ready since, well, they're boys and it's easier to get their swim suits on then for girls.

"They're all so hot!" Bette, Artemis and Barbara's friend, squealed. Barbara rolled her eyes. "Remember the real reason we're here, Kane." The red head reminded the bubbly blonde.

"But cute guys, Gordon!"

"_And_ swimming." Artemis interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. That too." Bette waved her hand as she continued to boy hunt.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! You will be put into heats of certain events. So I need you to look at the sheet to see what lane you are in." The gym instructor said. Artemis pushed past people to see what event, heat, and lane she was in.

"50 Freestyle, heat 10, lane 3, right next to- Oh, no." She mumbled.

"Oh, yes." A voice said behind her. The blonde whirled around to face Dick Grayson. Somehow she _knew_ he had something to do with this. She scowled.

"What, Arty? Scared I'll beat you?" He mocked.

"No. Just don't let all that gel in your hair get into your eyes." She smirked.

"That's why people wear these." He said, holding up her goggles. She looked at her hands where she last had them. She growled and snatched her swimming apparel from his grasp.

"See you at heat 10!" He called over his shoulder.

She glared holes into the back of his head.

"Heat 1 of the 50 Freestyle! Girls and boys combined! Calling heat 1 of the 50 Freestyle!" The announcer said.

"So you're in the last heat? Impressive." A brown headed boy complemented.

"Thanks." Artemis replied cautiously.

"So….how 'bout after this little meet, we go out and catch a movie or something." He winked flirtatiously. Artemis, annoyed, looked anywhere but his face. She caught sight of Dick shooting daggers at the guy flirting with her. She gave a confused look and turned back to face the guy.

"Um…your name is..?"

"Cameron." He replied.

"Right…Well, _Cameron, _see…I can't because of…" Artemis trailed off, searching for anything to use as an excuse.

"Artemis!" Someone called. She turned around only to find her lips pressed to Dick Grayson's. Her eyes widened. _"What the hell?!_" Was her first thought until he pulled her in further. Her eyes fluttered shut. He _was_ as tall as her now _and_ his arms weren't as scrawny anymore. But before her mind wandered any further Dick pulled away and whispered in her ear. "Play along." Artemis caught on quickly, cheeks flushed from the kiss, and executed her best girly giggle.

"Oh, Dick! You're so cute!" She said.

"Uh…who's this?" Cameron questioned.

"I'm her boyfriend. Dick's my name." The ebony haired boy offered his hand for a hand shake, but the flirter ignored it. "Who names their kid Dick?" He scoffed. Dick's eyes lit with anger.

"It's short for Richard, asshole." Artemis glowered. "And the only person who fits the description of dick is you." She shot back smoothly. She knew it was a touchy subject for Dick because of his parents, but as soon as she said that, Dick's face lit up.

"Move along." He waved with a flick of his wrist. Cameron glared and stomped off.

"Thanks." Artemis mumbled, ignoring his gaze. Her cheeks flushed.

"No problem. And thank _you_ for sticking up for me." He bowed dramatically.

Artemis shrugged. "It's just not right."

Dick looked up with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Artemis asked harshly. Dick swiftly stole another kiss from her and skipped off.

"I know you enjoyed it!" He sang.

"N-no I didn't!" She stuttered, a little flustered.

"Heat 10 of the 50 Free!" Was announced and Barbara approached Artemis.

"Make me proud!" She said. Artemis nodded and headed for the blocks. Dick was waiting for her there.

"Ready?" He smirked. "Or do you need a good luck kiss?"

Artemis kept her gaze trained forward. "No. I just hope you're ready to get your ass handed to you."

Dick snickered. "Oh, don't get nervous, get traught!" He let it slip. _Crap. He let it slip. Maybe she won't notice?_ Artemis turned her gaze to Dick. A bewildered look on her face. "What did you just say?"_She noticed. _But she had to wait to get her answer because the whistle blew, signaling the swimmers to get on the blocks.

_"Take your mark."_ The starter said. All the swimmers got in their starting positions.

BEEP!

Artemis and the rest dove into the water.

Kick, kick, kick. _Get traught? _Stroke, stroke, stroke. _Traught? _Kick, stroke, kick, stroke. _"Down and back. Down and back." _Artemis reminded herself.

Flip. Push off wall. _Get traught._ Kick. Stroke.

Artemis and Dick were neck and neck, leaving everyone in the dust. _"Five more strokes. Beat him! Beat him! Beat him!" _She chanted.

_Get traught- _Stroke - _Or get -_ Stroke - _dead - _Finish.

Artemis' head shot up, taking in gulps of air. She looked to the score board.

_22.45 seconds _it read. She looked at Dick's time. Her eyes widened.

_"22.44?! What the hell?! That's only one one-hundredth faster then me!" _

"Got ya!" Dick yelled triumphantly. Artemis turned to tell him that it was pretty much a tie when it hit her. And it hit her _hard._ _"No. Way."_ She started to blink to make sure she wasn't seeing things. _"No. Fucking. Way." _Dick was still looking at his time on the board, grinning. He didn't take notice to Artemis' astonished gaze. All the gel in his hair had washed away, leaving the black hair clinging to his face. Her mind flashed back to when Mt. Justice was attacked by the Reds.

_"You seem distraught." _

_"Distraught? M'gann is dying, we have no powers,__ and I'm down to my last arrow! Of course I'm distraught!"_

_"Well, get _**_traught _**_or get. Dead." _

The pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

Without even thinking, Artemis reached across the lane line and covered Dick's eyes with her hand. Uncovered them. Then covered themagain.

"No way." She whispered, eyes still wide. Dick realized she knew. She knew the identity of Robin.

"Y-you-you're….you're Ro-" Dick clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Please 'Mis! Not here!" He said in a harsh whisper, looking around to see if anyone noticed.

"Meet me after school at Ross Burgers where we study for tests and stuff. I'll explain there. Just don't. Say. _Anything_." He gave her a hard look. Her eyes were confused. "Batman." Was all he needed to say and she knew to leave the subject alone. But he was going to have a _hell_ of a lot of explaining to do...

oOo

She shook the memory and continued to watch him. His legs swung over the rest of his body. Every muscle tense. He looked up all of the sudden, taking her by surprise. Heat began to rise to her cheeks at being caught checking him out. Again. He smirked, but said nothing. She turned away and took another swig from her water bottle. When she turned back again, he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and got up. Show's over.

"Disappointed?" His voice, the voice that usually caused _most_ of her heart attacks, asked suddenly. She jumped into fighting stance.

"Ah! So you want to fight?" He teased. She rolled her eyes.

"You know, you should really wear a mask. To hide the fact that you check me out _every time _I work out." He grinned.

"And what if I _don't_ want to hide it?" She said in her best "sexy voice." You know, _if _she had one. She tried.

He growled playfully. Artemis did her best to keep her cool, but was failing quickly.

_"Abort, abort, abort!" _Her mind repeated.

"Not that I'm not _enjoying _this or anything, but I gotta go." She winked.

"Do you have a date?" Dick asked in a whisper. It caught the archer off guard.

"And what if I do?"

He stepped closer, grabbing her hands in his. "Be careful." Then, he was gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Alright. So I really enjoyed writing about when Artemis finds out Dick is Robin. It was really fun! And I looooove to swim competitively! So I put that in too. ;) If you don't swim or know what Freestyle is then you obviously didn't watch the olympics so just look up 50 free and I'm sure it will come up with a video of swimming and what it looks like. But I'm sure you've seen it before. So….yeah. If you swim or know what it is then what's your favorite stroke? My best strokes are butterfly and breaststroke. :) Okay. REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**Batman Fun Fact:**

** If you think Batman never used guns, then you'd be wrong. He uses guns in Infinity Crisis and other comics. So…what now, suckers? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!...I just met you...and this is crazy...but here's my number...so call me maybe...**

**HAHA SUCKERS! NOW YOU HAVE THAT SONG STUCK IN YOUR HEAD!**

** So... I was watching this guy chase around his little brother (the little brother was maybe 5) and, you know how kids say,'Nah-nah-nah-boo-boo! You can't catch me!'? well, this guys little brother runs around saying, "Nah! Nah! Nah-****_booby_****! You can't catch me!" lol! It was so funny! But, I guess you kinda have to be there to get it...sooo...yeeeaaah...You can read now...**

Chapter 6

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis walked through Mt. Justice, just finished her shower, ready to get something to eat. Training was hard today and she. Was. Pooped. Not to mention, _starving. _She wandered the halls, lost in thought.

_"Be careful."_

Those words were ringing through her head. Nightwing-Dick, said that when she said she might have a date. When he said it, it made her heart beat faster. Of course, something so little shouldn't mean _anything_ to her, especially after the _sex episode,_ but after a while, things had gone back to normal. She would tease him for being short and- Oh, wait. He's taller than she is now. Tease him for when he _used_ to be short. And he would troll her. _All. The. Time._ It was...how it used to be. Until there feelings for each other resurfaced again. _Oh, boy._

_No! No! No!_ They had just gotten used to being brother/sister/family! They were doing so _well._ Now the feelings were being thrown_ back_ into the mix. Great. She didn't even know why he would think _she_ would have a date, but he looked so... _serious._

_"Be careful."_

Okay. She _will_ be careful. Careful not let her feelings get the best of her. _Again._ They were going to stay friends. It's what they decided. _"I need to stay away from him."_ She reasoned._ "The more I talk to him the more I fall...No. No, no, no. I won't say I'm in love." _She thought determinately and walked to the kitchen, singing _'I Won't Say I'm in Love'_ the whole way. _Oh, Disney's Hercules. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick entered the living room of the cave to see Garfield and Impulse playing video games. He hadn't seen a certain archer in a week and it _seemed_ that she _might_ be avoiding him. Might. But _why_? Was she mad at him?

"Has anyone seen Artemis?" He questioned the two. Bart shrugged, to engrossed in the game to turn around. "I saw your girlfriend in the training room last." He replied nonchalantly.

Dick got flustered. "She's not my-" Beastboy cut him off with a pointed look, an eyebrow cocked.

"No. I'm serious. She's not." Dick stated firmly.

"Whatever." Bart said, obviously not convinced.

Nightwing slipped out of the room and into the gym, but no Artemis. He went to the kitchen to find M'gann making lasagna.

"No cookies, Miss M?" Dick questioned.

"And no Artemis either." She said with a sly smile. Dick frowned.

"How did-" He started and then gave her a look.

"No, I did _not_ read your mind." She said.

"Well, even if you did, it wouldn't have been that I was looking for Artemis." He explained, with his nose in the air.

"She's in her room."

"Thanks." He said and hurriedly walked out of the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis sat in her room. On her bed. Doing nothing. At. All. She was bored out of her mind. She's been bored for the past week. But she couldn't leave or else _he_ would be there. Now she wasn't _mad_ at him, or course. But it was for the same reason that she was ignoring him: She couldn't fall for him. More. So that meant avoiding him, not going on patrol with him, hanging with him, or being in the same, general vicinity as him, which meant she had to make some pretty flimsy excuses to get away from him...

_"Hey." Dick greeted. _

_"Hey." The blonde replied, looking at the ground. _

_"Something wrong?"_

_"Yeah... I haven't been feeling well and I have to skip tonights patrol."_

_"But this is the third patrol you've missed. Are you alright?"_

_"Well, I'm sick."_

_"Not what I meant."_

_"Umm... I've.. just.. been busy, that's all." _

_"Artemis."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're bitting your lip again."_

_"What do you mean 'again'?"_

_"You know, when you lie."_

_She sucks at lying. _

_"It comes with the sickness I have. It's called Liptoriosous." She mentally face palmed. He doesn't believe that, because, obviously. Son. Of. Batman. _

_He figured she just needed sometime alone. Again. For the third time this week. But it might be too much for just loosing Wally only two and half months ago. _

_"Oh, o-okay. I'll see you on Friday then." He gave her a weak smile and she returned it. _

_"See ya." _

_He saluted her, walking backwards to the edge of the building and free-falling off of it. She sighed. _

_"Sorry." She whispered and left to tend to her "__Liptoriosous." Whatever the hell **that **was._

Artemis groaned at the memory. You would _think _she had better excuses, but, alas, she sucked ass at lying. Mostly to the people she loved. There she goes again. _Love_. Right now, she doesn't really like that word. But what she really doesn't like is that someone is knocking on her door.

"Artemis?" A muffled voice asks from the other side of the door. Her heart begins to beat faster.

"Yeah?" She asks weakly. _Think of an excuse, think of an excuse, think of an excuse. _

"Can you let me in? I want to talk." She knows it's not really a question, it should be said more like this, "Artemis, if you don't let me in, I'll over-ride the computer and break into your room." But, being the gentleman Dick is, he gives her a chance to let him in before he bursts in. So, she reluctantly stands and crosses the room to let him in. The door slides open with a _swoosh_. Dick is standing in his civvies with his sunglasses on. It's probably for the best that he's wearing those damned things, because otherwise...

"Artemis? Have you...been avoiding me?" He asks, looking her straight in the eye. In contrast, her eyes are glued to the floor. _Yes. _Her answer _should_ be. "Well... I've just-"

"Been busy." Dick finishes, as he looks to the ground. Artemis feels guilty. "I don't believe you." He looks at her. She can see the sadness in them.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks.

"No."

"Are you getting 'diseases' from me?"

"No."

"Then what is it?!" He almost yells in his frustration. She flinches, but he stands firm. She doesn't answer.

"Tell me!" He demands.

"God, Dick! Don't get your panties in a wad!" She yelled back with equal vigor, her hands balling into fists.

"I haven't seen you in a week and I haven't heard from you or anything!"

"Why? Why do you care? It's not that big of a deal! I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm just worried about you!" He steps closer.

"Well, don't be!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be!"

Artemis didn't reply, she only glared at him.

"I didn't think so." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. She puffed with anger. They stood, inches apart, chests heaving from the yelling. Artemis sighed. He has a right to know.

"I'm scared that if I spend any time with you that I'll fall..." She trailed off.

Dick's eyes softened. "Artemis, I know how you feel...it's happened to me before...but I found that spending more time with the person you love helps it die down. As long as you hang out with a group of friends, then you don't see them as 'a love' only another friend. I mean, it was always hard, never easy, but even though it will never be _easy_, it'll get _easier__. _You'll see."

Artemis stiffened at hearing her own words she had used for Conner. Maybe she should take some of her own advice...

Dick awkwardly coughed and scratched the back of his neck. "So...Umm...Zatanna's birthday party is on Friday, the whole team is going, and that would be a good way to start with the whole 'Hangout As Friends Plan' if you want to go."

Artemis nodded. Dick started to leave when Artemis gave him a hug. It surprised him at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her. It lingered a little too long before they broke apart. "Thanks." The blonde mumbled, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"No problem. So...right. Leaving." He said uncomfortably and quickly walked away. Artemis grinned and shook her head. She needed to get out anyway.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I am soooo excited!" Zatanna exclaimed. "This is going to be the best birthday since my dad..." Her smile shifted into a frown. Artemis placed an arm around her shoulder. "I'm sorry Zee." She said sympathetically.

Zatanna scoffed. "How are _you _comforting _me_? I mean, you just lost Wally and I lost my dad to Dr. Fate _years_ ago. You-you are the most wonderful friend anyone could ask for." Zatanna said, getting a little teary eyed. Artemis as well had to wipe a few tears from her eyes.

"Ugh! Zee! You're making me cry in public!" Artemis said in a joking whisper as she pointed to the other costumers in the mall.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't ask for a better friend." The magician said as she gave the blonde a quick hug.

The archer took a deep breath and offered a hand to her best friend. Zatanna gratefully accepted it. "Are you ready to pick out a birthday out fit?" Artemis inquired.

"Indeed." The black headed girl replied.

And so they were off.

Mission: Get Zatanna a Hot Outfit for Her Birthday was a go.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How 'bout this one?" Artemis held up, what felt like, the millionth dress that day.

"Too bitchy." Zatanna shook her head.

"Okaaay... What about this one?"

"Too slutty."

"Zatanna! They're either too bitchy or too slutty. Pick one! Which would you rather be? A bitch or a slut?" Artemis asked sarcastically. Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'll make a deal with you. If I pick an outfit in the next minute, you have to let me buy you an outfit for my party."

"_Zatanna_..." Artemis whined, her posture slouching.

"_Artemis..." _Zatanna whined back, imitating her blonde friend. Artemis straightened, crossing her arms with a pouty huff.

"_Fine._" Artemis gave in.

"Yes!" Zatanna squealed. "Let's get busy!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Okay. So I hoped you liked it! (like always, nothing new) and Zee's party will be in the next chapter. So all good things come to those who wait. Which you don't really have a choice since you can't read it without me posting it so...I'LL THINK ABOUT POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER IF, AND ONLY IF, YOU GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am on a writing spree! This is my third chapter I've written today! Woohoo! I am so proud of myself! Now, enough about ****_me_****, let's move on to ****_my_**** story. ;) sometimes, only sometimes, do I crack myself up.**

**WARNING: Some dancing suggestively and stuff. No sex or anything, but just stripper dancing in some sort. **

Chapter 7

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day of Zatanna's party arrived and all the girls got together to get ready.

M'gann, Barbara, and the birthday girl all _insisted_ that they help Artemis do her hair and make up. Much to her displeasure.

"You guys don't need to do it. And when I say that, it's just a nice way of saying, 'Don't touch me.' Artemis threatened through clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on, Artemis! I don't get to do this very often!" M'gann pleaded.

"But you guys need to get ready too!" Artemis reasoned.

"We'll get ready later! We _have_ time." Barbara reassured.

"But-"

"No buts!" Zatanna said sternly.

"Fine." Artemis said, as she let out an indignant huff.

"This will be so fun!" M'gann said cheerily, as she clapped her hands, bouncing up and down.

"Miss M, don't make this more painful then it is!" The blonde whined.

Everyone stopped.

"Did you just call her _Miss M_?" Barbara inquired. "That's Nightwing's nickname for her." She informed the blonde.

Artemis frowned. _Did she?_ She shrugged. "I may have said that. But then again, I say a lot of things..." Artemis winked.

Everyone exchanged suspicious looks.

"Oh, come on, guys! Just do your magic or whatever! Get it over with!" Artemis exploded. Zatanna grinned.

"Whatever you say, _'Mis_."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zatanna left right before they were finished 'dolling up' Artemis. The archer felt like a literal barbie doll. All the girls crowded around her. A little lip stick here, a little eye shadow there, mascara applied here, blush on her cheeks there. Her hair was curled and sprayed, which she knew was going to take a hell of a lot of brushing when she got home, but, hey, why not?

"Are you guys done yet? This is taking _forever_." The blonde complained.

"Stop your whining!" Barbara scolded as she smacked the archer's hand away from biting her nails. Artemis made do with biting her lip instead.

"We're only going to a club! It's not like we're going to a ball." Artemis said with a roll of her eyes.

"You don't look ready for a ball, you look ready for a club." M'gann commented as she held up a mirror for Artemis. The blonde peered at her reflection.

_Woah._

_"Is that me?" _Ran through Artemis' mind for a while. The outfit Zatanna picked out for her was a short black dress, that went up about half-way up her thighs. It hugged her body in all the right places. She had black high heels with ties that wound up her calf. Her hair flowed down her back in loose curls. M'gann squealed with delight and Barbara smirked, a cocky smirk.

"Like it?" The martian asked hopefully.

Artemis glanced back at her reflection, then at her earth sister. "Yes." She replied with a genuine smile. But she only said it for M'gann. Not that she _actually _liked it, of course. M'gann brought Artemis into a hug and giggled. "I'm so happy you like it!"

"Alright! We should get going. It's already 8:00pm." Barbara said.

"Okay. Let's go party." Artemis said with a sigh.

"You're such a party pooper!" Barbara poked at Artemis.

"Am not." She grumbled. Barbara scoffed. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on Jonny Rain Cloud! Let's go." M'gann said with a laugh.

Barbara and M'gann exited the room. Artemis turned to peek at her reflection once more. "I gotta admit," She said to herself with a smirk, "I look hot."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They walked into the club. The sound of the music pounded in Artemis' hears and the smell of beer and different assortments of drinks filled her nose. Lights flashed and people danced.

"The room is hot. And when I say _hot_, I mean every guy in the room is hot." Barbara said to Artemis. She just rolled her eyes. Artemis had to admit that there _were_ a lot of hot guys. But one particularly caught her eye. He was currently facing away from her, talking to Zatanna. His hair was black and his white T-shirt hugged his muscular body, almost as if it was too small for his toned physique. He wore dark jeans that hung loosely from his hips.

_Mmm...That boy..._

She continued to check him out when something hit her. That guy looks like Dick. She began to wonder if she'd only like the guys who looked like Dick. But no matter whether that guy looked like Dick or not, she was going to meet him, dance with him, and, maybe, since he's really hot, marry him. She was about to introduce herself to him when he turned around. _Ugh._ The guy _was _Dick.

_Damn. He cleans up good._

_"Ah! Stop thinking that, Artemis!" _She turned from him to walk away, attempting to not be noticed. But Nightwing notices _everything_. To her dismay.

"Artemis!"

She cringed, then turned around with a phony smile plastered on her face.

"Hey." She forced out.

Dick finally got a good look at Artemis. _Woah._ Suddenly, his throat constricted and he couldn't speak. She. Looked. _Hot._

"Uhh...you see...I mean...you look...great..." He said, stumbling over his words. It took all his will-power to actually look at her face. Artemis gave him a look that said, _"Perv."_

He turned back to Zatanna. "Well, happy birthday again!" He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Zatanna gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Artemis stood by awkwardly, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy that hit her. Finally, Dick left and Artemis gave the magician a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Zee!" She said.

"Thanks, Arty." She hugged back. "Wow. You look great!" She complemented.

"Don't act so surprised." Artemis said sarcastically, with a roll of her eyes.

"I give her a complement, and she insults me!" Zatanna waved her arms around dramatically.

"Bitch." Artemis mumbled.

The magician put a hand to her chest as if she'd been wounded and looked astonished. "On my _birthday_!" She cried. Artemis rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Now do me a favor and help one of my friends out. You see _that_ guy?" Zatanna pointed to a brown headed guy sitting at the bar alone. Artemis nodded.

"Well, he's a new friend of mine," the black headed girl winked mischievously, "but he doesn't seem to know anyone else here so...could you-"

"Flirt with him, dance with him, make him feel better. Got it." Artemis said as if she was getting ready for a mission.

"Thanks." The birthday girl hugged the archer to express her gratitude.

"Only for you, Zee."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey. You new here?" Artemis said as she leaned against the bar counter, making sure to arch her back.

He looked up from his drink. "Yeah. I just moved here." He said, eyeing her.

"Names Artemis."

"Cameron."

The blonde's eyes widened.

_Cameron. Gotham. Gym class. Swimming. Flirt. Dick. Kiss. Enjoying it. Robin._

"Did you by chance go to Gotham Academy?" Artemis questioned.

"Yeah, actually I did. Why?"

"I went to Gotham too." She said a little interested in this new guy she found. "You actually flirted with me." She chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"_Really_?" He asked with a smirk. "And what did you say back to me?" He said, pretending to forget what happened.

"I called you an asshole." Artemis grinned.

"I knew I liked you." He said.

Artemis didn't actually mind this guy until he placed a hand on her upper thigh, leaned over, and whispered in her ear. "Wanna get out of here?" Artemis frowned. Great. Another perv. Stop. Rewind. The _same_ perv. Suddenly, a hand was on her shoulder. Artemis looked up to see Dick. He gave her a look, saying, _"Must I **always** save you?" _

"Excuse me, do you want to dance?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, a little too eagerly. "Uh... It was nice meeting you. Again." She said, unenthusiastically. Cameron glared daggers at Dick and left the building.

Artemis and Dick made their way onto the dance floor, pushing past people to get to the middle of the floor. The music hammered Artemis' ear drums as she swayed to the music with Dick. He mischievously smirked and whispered in her ear.

"Don't think I didn't notice you checking me out."

Her eyes widened, but she composed herself.

"Your one to talk, Mr. Uhh...you see...I mean...you look...great..." Artemis smirked. Dick rolled his eyes.

They continued to sway back and forth. Everyone else in the room was jumping up and down to the music, fist pumping, and grinding. Artemis rolled her eyes. None of these amateurs could even dance.

"What?" Dick asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"These people can't dance." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Dick looked around at the couples on the dance floor.

"Oh, so you think you can dance better than them?" Dick asked playfully.

"I _know_ I can dance better than them." She smirked. "And you."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "Prove it, Crock."

"Nah. You couldn't handle it." Artemis said nonchalantly.

He raised his eyebrows. "I too could handle it!"

"Fine." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You asked for it, Grayson."

Dick Grayson, the Flying Grayson, the Nightwing, the original Boy Wonder, could have done _nothing_ to prepare himself for what he was about to see.

Artemis stepped away from him and started to sway her hips to the beat of the music. Her head swung back and forth, causing all her golden hair to fly around her shoulders. She ran her hands down her thighs suggestively. People started watching (mostly guys, much to Dick's dismay.) She popped her hips to the side and everyone cheered. The blonde sauntered over to a group of guys and started to dance around them. One of them grabbed her hand and twirled her around. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and returned to the middle of the dance floor where Dick still stood, awe struck. By then, everyone had cleared the floor and began to watch. Artemis walked over to Dick, her hips swaying back and forth. He swallowed thickly, trying not to notice that her dress was riding up her smooth legs. There were three words that came to mind as he watched her: sexy, stripper, _hot_.

The acrobat thought she was done and started to find his words.

"Well, that was okay, I-" Artemis cut him off.

"I've only begun." She winked and turned around, her back pressed against his chest as she began to _grind_ him. Dick's eyes widened. Artemis brought her arms behind her to wrap around the back of Dick's neck. She continued to roll her hips against Dick. He placed his hands on her hips. _Two can play this game. _He bent over and licked the shell of her ear. She moaned. _Did she just moan? Woah._ Then he whispered. "That all you got, harpy?"

"Not even close." She spun off him and placed both her knees around his legs. She moved downward, making sure to drag her _whole _body on him. He groaned and _when did his pants get so tight? _She sprung up, wrapped a leg around his waist, and leaned forward. Her face inches from his, he could feel her breath spread across his face. She licked her lips. Dick just about shit his pants. Okay. She won.

"I give! I give!" He just about yelled. Artemis smirked.

"_Told you_..." She said in a singsongy voice.

"Yeah, yeah..." He rolled his eyes. The playboy, ward of Bruce Wayne, millionaire, gets owned. Big time. Artemis is pretty proud of herself.

The party rolls along and is pretty fun, Artemis admits, but the high heels she's wearing are _killing_ her poor feet. Ah, well. She and Dick have been practicing the whole 'friends hangout' thing and it's going surprisingly well. You know, except for the dancing thing...But what's a little explicate dancing between friends, right?

"So, where did you learn to dance like that?" Dick asked Artemis, still surprised.

"Me and Wally used to go to clubs quite often, believe it or not. He said he wanted to "show me off." Artemis laughed. "And that's when I learned the art of clubbing." Dick chuckled.

"You don't dance to bad yourself, Grayson." She commented.

"Playboy." Dick said with a shrug. The blonde rolled her eyes. Zatanna came up and placed an arm around Dick's shoulders.

"Mind if I have a dance?" She asked playfully, over exaggerating her flirty batting of her eyelashes.

"Why, yes you may." Dick stood up and led her to the dance floor. Artemis shrugged and walked over to M'gann.

Zatanna wrapped her arms around Dick's neck as they swayed softly to the music.

"So..." Zatanna started slowly. "Artemis...?"

"_Zee..._" Dick groaned.

"_Dick..."_ The magician imitated.

"I don't know. She's still getting through Wally and it's too soon for..._us_..." He explained while Zatanna silently nodded her head in understanding.

"But it's hard...I-I love her, Zee. I've never felt this way about anyone." Zatanna's eyes saddened as she looked to the ground.

"Oh, God, Zatanna, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" He began, a little flustered.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it. I just hope that one day I'll find someone who loves me as much as you love Artemis." She said with a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you for understanding." Dick kissed Zatanna's forehead as the song came to an end, then walked off the dance floor.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis opened the door to her apartment, exhausted from the night's festivities. She threw her high heels on the ground and collapsed in bed. She examined her engagement ring. Instead of crying, which kinda surprised her, she smiled and whispered. "I love you, Wallace Rudolph West. Forever and always."

She sat up.

"Cliche much, Artemis?" She chuckled to herself and fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Howdy everyone! Ah, Dick! He has _all_ the girls! *Thinks thoughtfully* Most of which have broken hearts... :( Sad panda. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 10 REVIEWS AND I UPDATE!**

**Batman Fun Fact:**

******Batman is well-versed in over 125 styles of combat.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Not that anyone cares since no one's reviewed...Sorry! I just needed to have pity on myself for a bit! But if you happen to like this story, please take time to review! I just can't finish this if no one reviews! Okay, enough of my pity party, on to the story!**

Chapter 8

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis awoke to the sun filtering into her room. She sat up with a happy sigh and looked at the clock. _11:47am. _Eh, she should probably get up.

Artemis walked over to the bathroom, a spring in her step. The archer looked in her mirror and let out a yelp of surprise. Her hair was _everywhere._

"I knew all that hairspray was a bad idea." She mumbled to herself, but nothing could break her mood. She peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Even though she was in high spirits, she felt even better when the water turned on. The slightly hot water soothed her muscles and tamed her hair. It took her about 20 minutes to actually brush out every knot, but she wasn't giving up until her long hair was silky smooth. After Wally...you know... she decided to let her hair grow out, almost regretting it about halfway through brushing her mane.

Once she finished, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She began to brush her teeth when she heard a noise in her bedroom. She spit out her toothpaste quickly and rinsed out her mouth. She snuck up to the door and peeked inside. Her shades were down on her window, but she could make out someone opening it up from the outside. Some creep was trying to get into her room. Artemis readied herself in fighting stance, but remembered she was only in a towel. She ran around putting on random pieces of clothing, whispering horsely to herself, "Shit, shit, shit!"

Finally, she got into her fighting stance in _proper_ clothing. The window opened and the guy fell to the floor. She would have laughed if it didn't turn into a gasp.

"Dick?!"

There lay Dick. In his Nightwing costume. On the floor. In her apartment. He looked up to her from his spot on the ground.

"The one and only." He gave a weak smile. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What the hell are you doing here? And what's with the 'graceful' landing?" She asked sarcastically. He chuckled, but it turned into a full, blown out coughing attack. Artemis' anger melted away when Dick tried to stand, but fell over catching himself on his forearm and with the other hand clutching his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, rushing to his side.

"Had a run in with the Joker. Guess I shouldn't have gone up against the knife." He joked with a tired smile.

"Why did you come to me?" She asked in confusion.

"Because I couldn't come to Bats like this and tell him I was injured so easily and you were really close so..." He winced as he tried to sit up.

"No, no, no. Lay down. I'll take care of it, but promise me you'll get it checked out later." She gave him a stern look.

"Yes, doctor." He rolled his eyes behind his mask and laid on his back. "I'll get the bandages." She said, jogging to her first aid kit in the bathroom. She returned, searching through the white box. "Shirt. Off." She ordered, not looking up to see Dick's smug smile.

"As you wish." He pulled it off, one hand still clutching his side. She knelt beside him with antiseptic. "Take your hand off of it." She said. He slowly removed his hand to show a long, but not too deep, gash up the side of his ribcage. His hand was covered in blood and so was his injured side.

"It'll need 7 or 8 stitches." She said, examining the wound. "I've had worse." He simply states and Artemis has to hold back an eye roll. She applied some antiseptic to the laceration. Dick winced, sucking air through his teeth. She grimaced. Artemis didn't like seeing him like this. She didn't like seeing _anyone_ like this, but especially him because all the other members of the team were metas. They heal faster than the non-metas. But Nightwing seemed indestructible. Like he never got hurt. But he's only human.

She finished cleaning the cut and moved to get a needle and thread. She cleaned the needle before glancing up at Dick one more time.

"You okay?" She questioned. He closed his eyes with a deep breath and nodded. She, herself, took a deep breath in and carefully stuck the needle into his skin. His grip tightened on his bloodied shirt, but Artemis kept going. She just wanted to finish it quickly, bandage him up, and make him get some rest. She was on her sixth stitch when she said, "I'm almost done. Hang on." He nodded. She quickly finished her work and pulled out the gauze. It had been silent for a half hour, except for his shallow breathing. She finished wrapping the gauze around his torso and tied it. Her fingers lingered on his chest. They ghosted over to his patched up wound. He shivered a little and she pulled her hand away.

"Um...so...you good?" She asked awkwardly.

"Uh...yeah...yeah, I think so." He said sitting up a little.

"Good." She said quickly and stood up, but he caught her hand.

"You're wearing my shirt." He said with a cocky grin. Her eyes widened as she looked down to see, yes, she was in fact wearing his shirt. "You must have left it here when you...uuhh...yeah." She trailed off. "But I didn't know it was your shirt or that I even put it on because, see, this is a funny story, when you came to my house this morning I had just taken a shower, so I'm running around trying to find clothes to put on before, whoever it was, broke into my house." She explained hurriedly.

"I would have loved to see that." Dick commented.

"See what?" She asked in confusion.

"You running around with no clothes on." He said with a smug grin. Her jaw dropped and her yes widened. "You perv! I would hit you, but you're injured." She said with an indignant huff and she turned on her heels, heading to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her.

He heard her muffled voice from the other side of the door. "Changing into another shirt."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis had Dick stay at her apartment until he felt he had enough strength to leave. He insisted he was fine, but she wouldn't have it. She made him lie in bed to rest. He just gave her an eye roll and headed to her room.

She'd been watching TV for an hour and playing with Nelson.

"I wonder if he's awake..." Artemis said out loud to the dog. "Maybe I should check- No, no, Artemis. He's fine." But she couldn't shake this funny feeling that he wasn't in her room anymore. She continued to pet Nelson until she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and tip toed to her room. Cracking the door open just a little bit, she peered in. _Oh, God. _He wasn't there. Artemis started to panic. She opened the door and searched the room. She spotted the window open. No, no, no! He left?! Without telling her?! While he was injured?! She was gonna kill him. You know, if he didn't already take care of that himself, by throwing himself out the window. She paced back and forth in her room, thinking of different ways to tell Bruce (Uh...Batman..._cough, cough_...) that she killed his son. She walked to her bed, kicked it, then walked to the other side of the room, punched the wall, then repeated the process. She was just about to turn and punch the wall again when she ran right into it. She fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh! What the he-" She started as she rubbed her head.

"Artemis?"

"Dick? Where did-How did-"

"I was in the bathroom. When I opened the door you...ran into it." Dick said, holding back a snicker.

Artemis glared at him. "I thought you left. I was about to kill myself."

"_Really_?" Dick said, a grin growing on his face.

"Not like that." Artemis rolled her eyes. "I thought you left out the window and killed yourself. I was freaking out about how I was going to tell Daddy Bats."

Dick's grin fell at the name of 'Bats.' Artemis caught this and got a worried look in her eye.

"Dick," she started slowly, "what's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Dick said with a phony smile.

"No you're not." She countered.

"Yes. I am." Dick insisted, getting a little angry.

"What is it? Did you forget to do your homework? Did Bruce ground you? What? What is it?"

"Nothing." Dick mumbled, turning his back to her.

"Nothing's wrong?" Artemis scoffed, "My ass."

"You just don't get it!" Dick yelled, picking up the stunned archer by her shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it!"

She just stared at him in shock. She blinked a couple of times, trying to control her tears.

"God, Dick! I was just joking!" She retorted.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to laugh, right?"

Artemis didn't answer, she only stared at him with tears running down her face.

"Right?!" He questioned again in a louder voice. She just whimpered. His grip tightened on her shoulders.

Artemis suddenly felt like she was in her nightmare she had months ago. Wally questioning her harshly, grabbing her shoulders, hurting her.

"No..." She whispered, "Just a dream...just a dream...just a dream..." She slammed her eyes shut as if to block out the mental pain. But when she opened her eyes again she saw Dick's cold stare. She suddenly wished that he had kept his mask on.

"You don't know what it's like! You don't know what it's like to have Batman as your mentor! Always worrying if he'll be disappointed in you! You don't know what it's like to _loose_ your parents to something they _relied_ on! To spend night after night after night, thinking up new ways you could have saved them!"

"Dick...please..." She looked up at him. His eyes widened. He let her go and dropped to the ground, putting his face in his hands.

"Artemis..." He cried, "I'm...sorry...I didn't mean to...It's just that today...today was their...today was when they..." He couldn't finish.

Artemis still sat on the floor where Dick had dropped her. Her eyes were still wide and her hands still trembled, but she knew what he was talking about and got up to sit beside him.

"Today's when your parents died." She stated. He looked up and nodded.

"I'm...sorry...I didn't know..." She said with a heavy voice.

"Of course you didn't. No one does. I don't tell anyone. I'm sorry. It's just been a long day. I wish it was over."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have pressed you. You've been through a lot."

Dick gave a sad chuckle. "That's an understatement...for the both of us.."

Artemis smiled weakly. "Yeah..."

"Look, if you're mad at me then that's fine. I deserve it. I deserve a punch in the face." He muttered.

"Then so do I." Artemis said confidently.

"I guess both our punches cancel each other out, don't they?" Dick chuckled. Artemis laughed and playfully bumped shoulders with him.

"You know what?" Artemis asked her smile growing.

"What?" Dick asked curiously.

"I have the best idea. Let's watch a movie. A Disney movie." She stood up.

"You mean you want to watch all that Disney Channel crap?" Dick mocked.

"No! Hell no... I want to watch the good ol' days. Like 'Hercules.' You know, greek gods and stuff."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, let's watch it, Goddess of Hunt." Dick grinned. Artemis rolled her eyes.

Artemis and Dick settled on the couch and the movie began.

"So... Why do you want to watch a Disney movie? Did you watch them a lot as a kid." Dick questioned nonchalantly.

"Nah, never watched _any_ Disney classics. But about... six years ago, Wally asked me what my favorite Disney character was and I said that I had never watched any of them before. He, of course being Wally, was astonished." Artemis chuckled. "That night we watched all the Disney movies we could get our hands on, but this one is my favorite. Wally said that I was like Meg, from Hercules, tough on the outside, soft on the inside, beautiful and independent. He was Hercules. Always falling over his feet. He also said he'd trip over his own two feet trying to catch up with me...That's the night that he told me he loved me for the first time..." A tear rolled down her cheek and she sniffed. Dick, who had been quietly and patiently listening, took the blondes hand in means of comfort. Artemis smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They continued to watch the movie when it got to the part where Meg meets Hercules.

Hercules just saved Meg from some half-man-half-horse-thing and has felt the old "love at first sight" bit. He offers her a ride on his horse, which she declines.

_"I'll be alright. I'm a big, tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything." She said sarcastically. Hercules looks like a love sick school boy. She turns away and saunters off, hips swaying and waving a hand over her shoulder. _

_"Bye, bye, Wonder Boy."_

Artemis froze.

_Wonder Boy._

_Wonder._

_Boy._

_Boy._

_Wonder?_

_Robin._

_Meg, Artemis._

_Hercules, Dick._

_Boy Wonder._

_Is this a sign?_

_Nah..._

_Or maybe..._

Artemis looked over at Dick. He had his elbows propped up on his knees while his fingers, laced together, held up his chin. He looked very thoughtful. Obviously, the whole 'Wonder Boy, Boy Wonder' thing hadn't gone unnoticed by Nightwing. Artemis stared at him for a little while, wondering if he was going to move. Suddenly, he turned his head to glance at her. She swung her head back to the TV as if she'd been watching it the whole time.

"Artemis?" Dick asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Artemis answered, pretending to be engrossed in the movie.

"Does Meg fall in love with Boy Wo-Hercules?" Artemis tensed.

"Uh-Of course she does." She replied, not turning her head to look at him.

"Oh."

No one talked the rest of the movie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ah, love. _Some _people are just to stubborn to admit it. ;) 10 REVIEWS. YOU KNOW THE DRILL.**

**Batman Fun Fact:**

**The creators of Jason Todd (the second Robin) had people vote if he should die or not. Later on, after Jason died, the writers found out that most of the votes for Todd dying was just one person calling in again and again. So...that must be when they decided to raise him from the dead...lame...**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE READ: **

**So I'm posting a chapter early, because you guys gave me more then 10 reviews! HUZZAH! But this might cost you, since I updated early I don't have a complete chapter for this Wednesday. So you have been warned! And I'm sorry!**

Chapter 9:

Artemis woke up in her bed. _"What happened?"_ The last thing she remembered was having a Disney movie marathon with Dick. After they finished Hercules, they watched Beauty and the Beast, The Lion King, and The Little Mermaid. She remembered falling asleep in the middle of the Little Mermaid then waking up in her bed. Is Dick still here? She got up and walked into the kitchen. There was a note under a cup of freshly poured coffee.

_'Mis,_

_I had to leave for work at Wayne Enterprises. I slept on the couch last night after I put you in your bed, I hope you don't mind. Thanks for yesterday. It was a lot better then sitting around feeling sorry for myself. I'm gonna have to cancel patrol tonight in Gotham, because of my injures._ _Babs will patrol with you instead._

_Dick_

_P.S. I left bagels and cream cheese in the fridge. I know there your favorite._

Artemis smiled as she picked up her mug of coffee and took a sip. She made her way to the fridge and opened the door. Sure enough, there were bagels. She allowed herself to smile as she spread the cream cheese on her strawberry bagel.

"Thanks, Grayson."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick reluctantly walked into Wayne Enterprises. He showed his I-D to the security guard. The man nodded to Dick and opened the door. Dick sighed and walked in, spotting someone he did _not_ want to talk to.

"Dickie!" The girl squealed, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Hey." He said half-heartedly, barely glancing at her.

"So, when's our next date?" She questioned, hanging onto his arm. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Look, Kitty-"

"Call me _Kitten._" She purred in his ear. He flinched and clenched his teeth.

"_Kitten…_" He ground out.

"Yes, Dickie-poo?" She cooed.

"You know that we never went out, _right_?" He questioned, trying to free his arm from her, almost, vicious grasp.

"Of course, we did! Don't you remember, silly?" She said in a high-pitched laugh.

"We went to a _charity dinner_ together, because both our dad's were doing _business_ together. Not. A. Date." He stated firmly.

"You're such a joker!" She cackled much too loudly.

Dick's face heated with anger at the irony of that statement.

"I am _no_ joker. And I'm _not. Joking._" He growled. This girl has been hanging on his arm ever since that business deal Bruce made. Dick told Bruce to fire this girl, but if he did, then her father would break the deal. She didn't seem to get the drift and continued to plan on what their next date was going to be like.

"See, you'll take me to Paris." She said.

"_Paris_? For a _date_?" Dick turned to her shocked.

"Mm-hmm. And we'll eat on the Eiffel Tower." She said while bringing a hand in front of them as if to paint the picture. Dick gulped and started to shrug her arm off of his, but that only resulted in her grip tightening. Suddenly, there was a cough behind them. Dick turned around to thank his savior.

An African woman of eighteen stood in front of them. Tamara Fox, daughter of Lucius Fox. Lucius Fox, business manager and corporate executive at Wayne Enterprises_. Oh, thank God._

"Um…sorry to…_interrupt, _but we're having trouble with the copy machine and there's paper and ink _everywhere_ in the copy room. Uh, so, you're the janitor, right?" She asked Kitty. Kitty had a look of disgust written on her face.

"Eww! I am _not_ the janitor!" She said, defending herself.

"Well, if you want to keep your job, then I suggest you clean up." Tamara said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Kitty pouted, letting go of Dick's arm and stomping of to the copy room.

Dick let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Tam." He said gratefully.

"No problem." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "So…who is that girl? And why does she call you _poo_?" She chuckled. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Bruce needed me to warm up to her so that her father would close a business deal with him." Dick explained.

"Ah! I see! So you're the bait." Tamara poked.

"_Ha-ha._" Dick laughed sarcastically.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later, _Dickie-poo._" Tam grinned. Dick chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully and faced a big pile of papers with a sigh.

"Boy, would I love to go on patrol with Artemis rather then sitting around doing paperwork." Dick mumbled and got to work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sky darkened and Gotham came to life as Artemis waited for Barbara, aka: Batgirl, on top of her apartment. The archer sat on the edge of the building with her legs hanging of the side. She examined the couples below her, walking through different shops and diners. She listened intently to every sound of the city. Sensing movement behind her, Artemis jumped up into a backflip, landing gracefully with her bow drawn, an arrow aimed at the heart of the intruder.

Barbara froze in her midway-crouch-position. Artemis smirked.

"You need to work on stealth." The archer chuckled. Barbara rolled her eyes and muttered, "You two are _made_ for each other…"

"What?" Artemis inquired.

"Nothing." The red-head said quickly.

Artemis shrugged. "Alright, let's go." She shot an arrow to another building and swung down the line. Barbara followed with her grapple.

They chased bad guys, stopped murders, and pretty much kicked evil right in the butt. Now, they sat upon an old coffee shop they used to go to when studying for finals at the academy. Artemis sat quietly while Barbara fidgeted with the end of her cape.

"You okay, Babs?" Artemis questioned without looking at the red-head. Barbara jumped slightly at the break in the silence.

"Oh…yeah…I'm fine…How…how are you?" She said shakily.

Artemis gave her a quizzical look. "Good…Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! Totally! I was just…thinking…" Barbara trailed off.

"Yeah…?" The archer prodded.

Batgirl looked to her friend as if she was trying to decide whether or not she should tell her what was on her mind. Barbara shook her head a little, as if to clear the previous thought, and said, "I was thinking that we should get the girls together for a sleepover at the cave…You know…like we used to."

"That's a great idea! We could invite Raquel, Zatanna, and M'gann!" Artemis replied.

"And we could play games! And eat food! And watch movies!…and…and eat food!" Barbara said excitedly. Artemis chuckled.

"Okay. This friday. Let's do it." Artemis said, voice in game mode.

Barbara nodded slowly.

"You're _sure_ you're okay?" Artemis asked again.

"Yeah. Never been better." Barbara said, giving a weak smile to the blonde. Artemis shrugged. _Guess she just doesn't want to talk about it._ Although, she couldn't shake the funny feeling that what Barbara wanted to talk about, was Dick.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Sooo...that was kinda short. I have a big surprise for you in the next chapter!...Okay...maybe not...but I'm trying to get you interested because it seems that I'm kinda loosing your interest in the story... :/ sad panda... but if you review and help me with my story, then I'll write faster! Whenever I get a review, that someone put effort into, it makes me want to write and write and write! 10 REVIEW AND I UPDATE! Thank you :)**

**Batman Fun Fact:**

**Luke Skywalker, from Star Wars, voiced the Joker from Batman: The Animated Series.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Greetings and salutations! **

**Yup...that's my author's note...**

Chapter 10:

"So...Truth...or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Go to Lagann's room and steal his underwear."

"Hell no!"

"Chicken!"

Zatanna rolled her eyes and reluctantly stood up.

"Fine." She huffed. The other girls giggled.

"You suck." The magician dead-panned. Artemis shrugged her shoulders.

"I know." She replied simply. Zatanna ran out of the room and down the hall. Barbara laughed and said, "Do you think she knows Lagann's in his room?"

M'gann shook her head and giggled. "No. I made sure of it."

"Speaking of Lagann...I heard you two had a big fight. You okay?" Raquel questioned.

The martian's face sobered. "I-I don't know. We've hit a few bumps...I don't know if he really loves me or not."

Raquel, Artemis, and Barbara nodded their heads sympathetically.

"I mean, he's never even seen my...'true form.' How do I know if he'll still love me after that?" M'gann asked helplessly.

"So...do you think you should break up with him?" Raquel asked.

"I don't know. Conner always loved me, in spite of..." M'gann trailed off. Artemis placed a comforting hand on the white martian's shoulder.

"If Lagann doesn't accept your white martian form, then it might be time to end it. But don't let your real appearance define who you are, okay?"

M'gann nodded and quickly wiped away a few tears. "Thanks, you guys. I feel a lot better."

"Anytime." Artemis smiled and Raquel nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they heard a scream and someone yell, "NEPTUNE'S BEARD! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Startled at first, the girls glanced at each other then, after a pause, burst out laughing. Zatanna ran into the room, huffing and puffing.

"You-gasp-guys suck." She said, gulping in air.

"Did you get it?" Barbara questioned with a smirk.

Zatanna held up a pair of underwear, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"Yup!"

The other girls laughed.

"So, what was he doing when you found out he was in there?" M'gann giggled.

"Sleeping. It was dark so I didn't know he was in there. I kinda slammed his drawer a little loudly and he woke up." Zatanna said sheepishly.

"Neptune's Beard!" Raquel imitated the fish boy. Everyone laughed.

"Okay," Zatanna began scanning the room for her next target, "Artemis, truth or dare?"

Artemis smirked. "Truth."

Zatanna groaned. "But no one likes truths! I only have dares!"

"My point exactly." Artemis grinned smugly. Zatanna rolled her eyes and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay, then Miss Smarty-pants, try this on for size...What's with you and Nightwing?"

Out of the corner of Artemis' eye she saw Barbara's face drop.

"Uh...W-what kind of question is that?" The archer chuckled nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Come on! Spill the dirt!" Raquel grinned. Barbara fiddled with her blanket.

"N-no dirt to spill!" Artemis sputtered.

"_Chi-cken._" M'gann said in a singsongy voice.

"He's been helping me get over Wally's death and that requires spending time together, good enough for you?" Artemis answered quickly.

"You had sex with him, didn't you?" Raquel asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's not your turn to ask!" Barbara burst out. All eyes turned to her. Her face reddened.

"Uh...S-sorry...I...-"

"It's okay!" Artemis intervened. "Okay, my turn."

"Wait! Just. A. Minute!" Zatanna held her hands up to grab everyone's attention. "Barbara, you still like him." She didn't need to ask, she knew. Barbara's head dropped.

"Maybe a little." She said timidly. "I guess I'm having a little trouble letting go of him."

"I know what you mean..." Artemis mumbled. Barbara caught this and turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Artemis! I know you've been through a lot lately and I guess I just got a little jealous."

"It's okay." Artemis shrugged.

"I'm sorry we made you feel uncomfortable, Barbara!" M'gann said sympathetically.

"It's fine. I think it helped to get it off my chest. And, Artemis? You deserve him." Barbara smiled. Artemis blushed.

"Okay! Who wants to watch a movie?" Raquel inquired.

"Totally!"

"Yes!"

"Let's do it!"

"I get to pick first!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nightwing walked through the halls of Mount Justice. His ears picked up a sound coming from the living room. He walked to the entry way and listened to the voices.

"Artemis, you've been avoiding it all night, you have to tell us about-"

"Shh! Be quiet! He might hear!"

"He's not even here! So, spill!"

"Fine. But first, I'm going to grab my blanket."

Dick heard a group of girls groan and then heard Barbara say, "She's stalling again."

"No, I'm not! I'll be right back!"

Nightwing heard footsteps coming his way and knew he needed to find a hiding spot fast. He ran down the hallway as quietly and as quickly as possible. He turned around to see if she noticed him. But much to his _displeasure_, he found himself face-to-face with the blonde.

"A-Artemis! What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"Girl's night at the cave...What are you doing here?" She looked at him pointedly as if to say, 'You better have not been listening in on our conversation.'

"Well, I just got back from patrol and needed to check on some security footage at Gotham Bank. So...having a good time?"

"Yeah. It's nice, you know. To relax with the girls." The archer replied. Dick nodded.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah, see ya." Artemis turned on her heels and headed to her room. Dick let out a sigh of relief and entered his room.

He sat in his chair, in front of all his computers. For twenty minutes, he just sat, staring blankly at the screens in front of him. He debated whether or not he should see what they were talking about. If they were talking about him. No. He couldn't spy on them. He heard the girls laughter traveling through the halls and sighed.

"This is gonna be a _long_ night."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis woke up to someone's footsteps in the hall. She looked at the clock. _4:13am._

_"Why would anyone be up when we just went to bed an hour ago?" _She questioned herself as she peered across the room to find that all the girls were still asleep. Artemis rose to her feet quietly and headed to the hallway. She followed the sound of footsteps to the debriefing room. She crept along the wall, then stopped when she heard voices. Two voices.

"It's not. Her. Fault." She heard Dick say.

"Then why is it that when _she_ rejected you, all your training falls apart?" A deep voice said. _Batman?_

"She didn't reject me! We both agreed that it was too early." Nightwing contoured.

"But it's getting in the way of crime fighting. You're getting sloppy." Batman pointed out.

"I'm _not _getting sloppy."

Artemis peeked around the corner to see Dick in his Nightwing costume with his back facing her, arms crossed over his chest. Batman was facing him, a scowl set on his grim face.

"Then how is it that the Joker injured you so easily?" Batman asked in a stern voice.

"That wasn't her fault! You can't pin my mistakes on Artemis!"

The archer's eyes widened. _"They're fighting about **me**?"_

Dick continued, "That day was when my parents died!_ That's_ what was distracting me."

Batman stood as still as a statue.

"Why did you go to her when you were injured?" The Dark Knight's voice was monotone.

"Because I knew she wouldn't give me hell about it!" Dick's breathing was labored from his yelling. "I knew that she would take care of me." Dick said in a calmer tone. "I knew that she would help me through that day of regrets about my parents." The ebony haired man stood with his shoulders slumped and head hanging.

"I love her, Bruce."

Artemis' breath caught in her throat. _Love? _

Batman didn't respond for a few minutes, then, "Not Bruce. Batman."

Dick threw his hands in the air. "I'm telling you _everything_! And all you care about are secret identities?!"

Batman didn't even flinch.

"Did you not even hear what I was talking about?! Did you hear _anything_?!" Dick's voice sounded desperate.

Batman turned around to face the other way. Dick's hands dropped to his side in defeat.

"Fine." He huffed. "See if I tell _you_ all my feelings again..." He started to walk away when he stopped and said over his shoulder, "See you at the charity banquet," he began as Batman turned to him, "_Dad._"

Artemis flinched at the pure venom in Dick's voice as he addressed Gotham's Guardian. Dick trudged along with heavy footsteps to the hallway opposite to her. She looked to Batman, who was watching his ward down the hall. He let out a heavy sigh and then backed away into the shadows.

Artemis shivered at the creepiness of him being swallowed into darkness. When the coast was clear, she got up from her crouching position and slowly, in shock about what she just heard, walked back to the living room. She looked to the clock. _4:59am. _

She laid down, eyes still wide open. She tossed and turned but couldn't get to sleep.

_"Then why is it that when __she_ rejected you, all your training falls apart?" Batman's voice rang through her head.

Did she really _reject _him? No. It hurt too much to think about bringing so much pain to Dick. Artemis turned onto her back to stare at the ceiling.

He loved her.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode with joy, but then a sinking feeling set in.

Does _she_ love _him_?

And how does she know she's making the right choice in loving him back?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick stepped out of the zeta-beam. He was exhausted. The fight with Bruce was weighing on his mind plus just finishing patrol... Well, needless to say, it was time for bed. He had the day off of work so that left a whole 10 hours to catch up on some sleep. He had to be at a charity dinner promptly at 7pm. And take Kitty. _Again._ But he was already burnt out and didn't need to think about _that_ right now. Dick trudged up the stairs to his apartment, unlocked the door, and collapsed on the couch. Sleep over took him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Everyone had already woken up. Artemis got up and stepped into the kitchen. Zatanna was chopping fruit, M'gann was cooking bacon and eggs, and Barbara and Raquel were eating waffles.

"Good morning." Artemis said in a yawn.

Zatanna chuckled. "It's already 12:30pm."

"Well, good afternoon, then." The archer said with her nose pointed in the air. Everyone laughed.

"What'd you do last night?" Raquel questioned sarcastically. "Get up in the middle of the night for an adventure?"

Artemis' eyes widened for a split second as she remembered the conversation between Dick and Bruce. This did not go unnoticed by Barbara.

"Hey," The redhead spoke, grabbing the blonde's attention, "You okay?"

But before Artemis could make an excuse, Batman's voice came over the intercom.

_"Artemis, come to the debriefing room in 5." _

The room was silent as all eyes looked to Artemis for an explanation.

"I don't know!" She burst out to everyone giving her questionable looks.

"_Ooooo_! Artemis is in _trouble_!" Raquel jeered.

"Shut up." The archer muttered under her breath. She exited the room to change into some more..._suitable.._clothing.

As Artemis changed into jeans and a T-shirt, she interrogated herself as to why _Batman_ would want to speak to _her_ alone? Suddenly, it hit her.

Batman knew she was watching him and Dick have a fight.

_Shit._

She looked to the clock nervously. It had already been 4 minutes. _Dang nab it._ She quickly brushed back her hair into a ponytail and jogged to the debriefing room.

As she entered, Batman turned to face her. She inwardly gulped. Her palms became sweaty and her pulse quickened.

"I've called you here for a mission." The Dark Knight said, breaking the intense silence. Artemis almost, outwardly, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tonight is a charity dinner. It's being held at Wayne Manor. I'll need you to be there."

"Why?" She questioned with an eyebrow quirked.

"Contessa Erica Alexandra Del Portenza is going to be there." Batman informed her.

"Contessa Erica... Who?" Artemis looked confused.

"Lex Luthor's ex-wife." Batman replied. Artemis grit her teeth. _Luthor_...

"Since Luthor went to jail, Contessa took over Lex Corp. She also testified against Lex, so we believe Luthor will try and get revenge on her."

"But if he's in jail, then how could he get his hands on her?" The archer contoured.

"He has connections." Batman stated simply. Artemis shrugged in agreement.

"So, you want me to protect her in case Lex tries anything funny?" The blonde questioned. "So, will I just hide in the shadows or-"

"No. You'll blend in with the rest of the guests. I've already arranged your attire. You'll find what you're wearing in your apartment."

Artemis huffed. "I don't even want to know how you got into my apartment."

Batman glared.

Artemis shrunk back. "Sorry?"

"A limo will be by your apartment at 6:30pm. Be ready."

Artemis nodded and turned to leave.

"No more listening in on Dick and I's..._private.._conversation."

Artemis tensed. There was a pause as she turned around.

"Look. I didn't mean-"

But the Batman was gone.

Artemis shivered. "I'll never get used to that."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Dick's alarm went off.

He woke up.

And hated it.

Not because he had to wake up, for the most part. No, it was because he had to take Kitty to a charity dinner. It was going to be a living hell.

Dick sat up and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and reluctantly got up from the couch. He took a quick shower, got into his tux, and left to attend a charity dinner/ball, full of stuffy, stuck up snobs, who hold their noses up high and prance around in thousand dollar dresses and suits. Yippee.

He left his apartment and hopped in his sports car. Hey, he's a playboy. He's supposed to have sweet rides. He picked up Kitty from her apartment and tried to block out _most_ of her gabbing. Once he arrived, the paparazzi flooded him. Kitty hung on his shoulder, smiling her fake smile, giggling her fake giggle.

Then he saw her.

The angel of his dreams, walking gracefully down the stairs. She looked stunning. Her olive green, ball gown flowed from her shoulders. Her golden hair tied in an elegant, yet loose bun. She strode over to him and gave a slight head nod, a small smile embraced her face. He nodded back and stuttered,

"H-hi...Artemis."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**You might've already heard but THEY ARE CANCELING YOUNG JUSTICE. SO PLEASE SIGN THIS PETITION TO KEEP IT GOING. Just click on this link or copy and paste it into the search box. Thank you :)**

petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome! I'm dedicating this next chapter to YJFangirl. She is one of my biggest reviewers! THANK YOU YJFANGIRL! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**WARNING: This chapter is really short. Sorry.**

Chapter 11:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis stepped out of the limo that had picked her up at her apartment. Needless to say, she has never rid in a limousine. Well, except for that time Dick guilted her into going to Gotham Academy's prom with him her junior year. She shuttered at the thought. Let's just say it didn't end well.

Artemis strode up the stairs in her silver high heels. She did her best in not tripping on her floor length dress as she finished the last steps of the stairwell. She would never admit it, _especially _to Dick, but she had practiced for _hours_ that day wearing high heels so she didn't make a fool of herself in front of millionaires. Or Dick. She wondered if Bruce told Dick she would even be attending this..._lovely_ event. Probably not. She knew this because she currently was looking at Dick, who had an expression of surprise and awe. Most likely because he hasn't seen her in a dress and high heels since high school during proms.

Artemis strolled over to him as if she didn't have a care in the world. She let a small smile fall on her face as she approached Dick, trying to ignore the fact that he had a rather fake, but pretty girl hanging on his arm.

"H-hi, Artemis." Dick said, stumbling with his words. Artemis had to hold back a smirk.

"Good evening, Mr. Grayson." She addressed him formally with a slight head nod. He nodded back, swallowing a large lump in his throat. The two stared intensely at each other until they heard an exaggerated cough beside them. Artemis turned to the girl hanging on Dick, who had a very annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Eh-hem!" The snooty blonde cleared her throat. Dick jumped slightly, breaking his trance and looked to his date.

"Oh-uh-right. This is Kitty. She's Bruce's partner's daughter. And...my...date..." He mumbled slightly through clenched teeth.

Kitty threw Artemis a disgusted look and said hotly, "And you are...?"

"I'm Artemis. Oliver Queen's niece." The archer stuck out her hand for a handshake, but Kitty ignored it and sneered.

"I've never heard of him!"

Dick rolled his eyes slightly and sighed. "He's the millionaire in Star City, you know, Queen."

Kitty shrugged her shoulders in non-recognition.

"Let's go inside, Dickie poo! It's cold outside!" The annoying woman whined.

Artemis' eyebrows scrunched together as she said in confusion, "It's 75 degrees outside."

Kitty glared at Artemis and yanked Dick's arm. "Well, then it's too hot!"

Dick looked back at the archer as he was dragged off. "See you later."

Artemis lifted her hand for a small wave. When the couple was out of sight she dropped her hand to her side and blew a loose piece of hair out of her face in annoyance. Suddenly, there was a slight commotion at the front of the building. Artemis looked to see all the reporters crowded around a woman. Contessa, Lex Luthor's ex-wife. Artemis heard a rustle in the bushes on the side of the lawn. Her hand immediately went to her compound bow strapped to her leg beneath her dress. There was silence and Artemis relaxed. She had to be on her guard at all times. Most likely, if anyone comes to do the deed for Lex on his ex, it would be a Shadow. Maybe even her very own sister, although she prayed that wasn't the case. Her sister had given up being an assassin, but if it has as much thrill as being a superhero, then it would be hard to quit. Even for Jade.

"Artemis." Deep voice said behind her.

The archer turned around quickly.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne."

"Anything yet?" Bruce questioned.

Artemis lifted an eyebrow. "If there was, I think you'd know." Bruce nodded stiffly, then turned to greet more of his guests. Artemis made her way into the ball room filled with beautiful woman and handsome men, although they were rather stiff. The blonde couldn't wait until this mission was over. She had an uneasy feeling that someone, other than herself, was _not _supposed to be here.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick tipped his empty wine glass with his finger, balancing it on end while listening to Kitty talk on and on and _on_. He looked across the room for a certain blonde archer. Well, he found _one, _but not exactly the one he wanted. Ollie was talking to Bruce and the two were laughing together. Dick never thought he'd see the day when they would laugh together. But Bruce has to keep up the billionaire, play-boy, always-the-life-of-the-party front. Any day at the watch tower would be different. Dick was about to fall asleep, yes, it's possible even when Kitty kept talking in her high pitched voice, when a body was thrown through the glass window of the ball room. Dick jumped up in surprise, trying to see what was going on over the flood of people running away from the scene. Dick looked around in confusion when a woman pointed and screamed at a masked figure standing in the now broken window.

There stood Cheshire. She had her sais, one in each hand. She sauntered over to the fallen body, which was now was cut from the broken glass. Dick soon realized the body was Artemis'. His eyes widened, his fists clenched and he ran to defend the archer, but Bruce was suddenly behind him, holding him back.

"What the hell, Bruce! Let me go! Artemis is in danger!" Dick thrashed around violently.

"We need to get into costume. That assassin will recognize our fighting methods. That's a Shadow." Bruce hissed in Dick's ear.

Dick calmed down, but countered back, "_That _assassin is Artemis' sister!"

Bruce's face remained emotionless when he spoke,

"That isn't Jade."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN! **

**OMG! IT STOPS _THERE_?! WHAT THE HELL, AUTHOR! YOU SUCK! **

**Yeah, well...I know :)**

**Please review if you wish to read more! **


	12. Chapter 12

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I love you all and your reviews! Thank you :) **

Chapter 12:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis saw movement outside the ballroom window. _Shadows._ She swiftly exited the room. When she walked outside, something caught her eye. She followed the shadow to the back of the building. It was quiet and dark. She looked to the velvety, night sky. The Cheshire moon. It seemed to taunt her. It's grin almost widening as she detected a sound behind her. She slowly reached for her bow, unhooking her dress in the process to make it conveniently shorter. She carefully slipped off her heels, sensing a person behind her. She quickly spun around with her bow drawn to face her attacker.

"Jade?" Artemis cocked an eyebrow and let her guard down, lowering her bow. Boy, her father would be _so_ proud of her. The woman dressed as Cheshire swiftly dove forward, cutting Artemis' right thigh with her sais. Artemis, a little caught off guard, yelled in pain. The cut was not too deep, but it was a warning that the assassin meant business. Artemis looked up, disgust apparent on her face.

"You're not Jade." She spat. "My sister would have jellyfish toxin on the end of her weapons."

"It's cute how you know your sister so well." A voice behind the mask said sarcastically.

Artemis stood in fighting stance. "Who. Are. You. And where's Jade." She asked, her voice full of venom.

"Oh, the dear sister of the famous archer? My fellow Shadow?" The woman taunted placing a hand to her chest in mocked pride.

Artemis growled and lept for the phony Cheshire. The lithe woman dodged the archer's efforts and planted a round-house kick to Artemis' wound. The blonde bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Jade isn't a Shadow. Not anymore." Artemis snarled.

"What makes you so sure?" The villain mocked. "Why should she tell you?"

Artemis's eyes widened. _Jade wouldn't have left her in the dark about that. She just wouldn't._

Cheshire didn't waste anytime in kneeing Artemis in the gut. Artemis reached for her bow that had been tossed to the side during her beating. The hero roll to the side and grabbed her bow. She notched an arrow and aimed it at Cheshire. But the assassin wasn't there. Artemis quickly looked around, scanning the trees.

"Who are you?" Artemis questioned in a strong voice.

"A Shadow." The voice answered, stating the obvious. Artemis spun around, but still no one was there. She had to keep her talking.

"What are you doing here? I assume it's not just to engage in combat with me." Artemis continued.

"Oh, come on! You haven't figured it out?" The voice scoffed. "I'm here to take care of Luthor's ex."

"That's what I figured." Artemis muttered under her breath. The archer immediately dodged a flying sais. The weapon embedded itself in a near by tree.

"Not bad. I can tell you were trained by the League." The woman complimented.

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "Black Canary is a good teacher."

"I was talking about the League of Shadows. You'd be a good assassin."

Artemis' eyes widened in anger. "No. Not anymore." She stated firmly.

"Too bad." Artemis could almost _hear _the shrug in the woman's taunting voice.

Suddenly, the Shadow was behind her, throwing unrelenting punches to her body. Artemis blocked some of them, but this girl was good, she was not easily beaten. Artemis was kicked in the face and instantaneously thrown through the ballroom window. She moaned and heard Dick's yell. Then, everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Before Dick could blink, Batman appeared out of now where, startling Cheshire. The assassin's eyes widened from behind her mask. She put a hand to her ear and whispered harshly into her com piece, "You didn't tell me _Bats _was going to be here!"

Dick smirked. _Damn_, it must be fun to have all the villains running away in terror of you.

The Dark Knight turned to Dick and gave a slight head nod only his former protégé would notice. Dick ran out of the room to make a quick change into his Nightwing uniform. A few moments later, in costume, Nightwing ran to the back entrance of the building to enter again in another window to give the effect that he wasn't already at the dinner. He slipped through the window and dropped silently to the floor. Sneaking through the hall, he found Contessa, unharmed, in a room with a group of body guards surrounding her. She was safe, for now.

Dick returned to the ballroom to find Cheshire and Batman dueling it out in hand-to-hand combat. He scanned the room for Artemis. He found her, still unconscious, in the same place as last time. He ran to her, but was cut of short by a kick in the chest from Cheshire.

"Uh! Uh! Uuuhh! No touching my prize." She provoked. Dick sneered and ran to her. She got into fighting stance. He took an uppercut to her neck. She blocked it effectively and kneed him in the gut. He took the blow well and round house kicked her. She fell to the floor, but flipped backwards and sprung off her hands. The two battled, but were equally matched. Dick place a successful blow to the right side of her face and she fell to the floor. Her mask flew off. She didn't look up, but scrambled to place the disguise on her face once again. She succeeded, but gave Nightwing just enough time to push a few buttons on his arm-computer. The lights went out and Nightwing's domino mask automatically switched to night vision. Cheshire looked around in confusion and got to her feet. Dick looked to Artemis, noticing a rather large wound on her leg. He needed to get her out of here.

As if Batman read his mind, the Dark Knight emerged from the shadows and hit Cheshire in the back of the head, striking a nerve to unconsciousness. The woman fell, face first, to the ground. Dick fiddled with his computer again and the lights came on once more.

The young hero rushed to Artemis' side, picked her up bridle-style, and ran to the Bat-cave. Batman was silent for a while, then walked over to the fallen assassin and rolled her onto her back. He carefully placed a gloved hand on her mask and removed it, revealing her identity.

"Scandal Savage."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Don't know who Scandal Savage is? Take a wild guess. Scandal, Vandal, Scandal Savage, Vandal Savage. But you'll find out more about her in the next chapter. **

**But do you remember a few episodes back in Young Justice when Vandal says he understood Black Manta's pain of almost loosing Kaulder? Yeah, pretty sure he was talking about his own kid. Well, _obviously_, since he says he's experienced it with his own child. So I looked up "Vandal Savage's kid" and here we are!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I was at my state swim meet for almost a full week and so I kinda got out of writing. :P But here you go!**

Chapter 13:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis moaned at the pounding in her head. She placed a hand on her forehead as if it would ease the pain. Then she opened her eyes. _A cave?_ She looked around to find Dick in his Nightwing costume, minus the mask. He was fiddling with his mini computer. Sensing someone watching him, he shifted his eyes to see Artemis sitting up. He didn't say anything and neither did she. The archer inspected her surroundings, then spoke.

"So...The Bat-cave...huh?"

Dick nodded. "You should be proud. Only the League has been in here. And that was save-the-world situation."

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment. "So, I'm the only person, beside the league, to be in the Bat-cave?"

Dick nodded, then stopped. "Well, except for the obvious Bat-family."

"I'm honored." She said sarcastically. Dick grinned. The archer tried to swing her legs of the side of the operating table she was laying on, but a pain shot up her leg. She sucked in air through her teeth.

"Woah, there Robin Hood!" Dick said, hopping up from his chair to push her back down on the cushioned table. "You better stay put. That assassin did a number on your leg."

Artemis laid down and closed her eyes to remember what happened before she was knocked out. Her nose scrunched up. "Cheshire." She growled.

"But not your sister." Dick interjected.

The injured blonde glared at the man sitting next to her.

"I know. She's my sister. How could I _not _know." She said with a huff.

Nightwing threw his hands up in mocked surrender. "Okay! Okay!"

Artemis turned her head once more to glare at him again.

"And don't call me Robin Hood!"

Dick shook his head and chuckled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick stayed in the cave until Artemis fell asleep. He got up and told Alfred to keep an eye on his friend.

"Of course, master Richard." Alfred raised an eyebrow, but did not question the young man's request. Dick understood his confusion and explained, "I just want you to make sure she rests. You know Artemis, she'll want to come with me to question Cheshire."

Alfred nodded his head without another word. Dick exited the room for a, most likely, long interrogation session.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So...who are we dealing with?"

"Shadows."

"I know _that_, Bruce. I'm talking about whose _behind _the mask."

"Savage."

"Savage? But I thought Vandal's daughter died six years ago."

"That's what everyone thought."

Dick's eyebrows knit together in confusion, then, a look of recognition registered on his face.

"You knew she was alive."

Batman turned toward Dick. "That's why I'm a detective."

Nightwing gaped over-dramatically. "Then what am I?!"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "You still have much to learn."

Dick shut his mouth and crossed his arms. "I'm still a detective." He mumbled.

"Let's go." Batman ordered. They began to exit the room when the Dark Knight's communicator went off. The older hero answered it.

"Batman...I'll be on my way." The vigilantly rushed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dick asked as he sped up to catch his mentor.

"Joker broke out of jail. We suspect he may be rendezvousing with another member of the Injustice League to break Cheshire out of League captivity. So keep a sharp eye."

Nightwing nodded.

Batman continued. "Go to JLA headquarters. She's being held in room 207."

Dick nodded again and began to leave the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face his ward.

"Be careful, Dick. Don't underestimate her abilities. We have no idea what we're up against."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis woke up to an empty cave. She never noticed how _creepy _it was until she was alone in it. _Where's Dick?_ Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps. She jumped a little when she realized they were coming closer and closer.

Okay. Option A:

Run and hide somewhere. Which would result in her hurting her leg even more.

Option B:

Fight her attacker. Which would _also _result in her hurting her leg even more.

Option C:

Lay down and pretend she was already dead. _Hm_. That could work.

But before Artemis could do anything, she saw a head pop out from behind the door.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! It's just you, Alfred!"

The old butler nodded and said, "It's a pleasure to see you too, Miss Crock."

"Where's Dick?"

"Master Richard is attending to his hero-ing duties. He will be back within the hour." Alfred replied.

Artemis growled. "He didn't take me with him."

"Pardon?" Alfred questioned.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Alfred! You know what I mean! He didn't take me to question Cheshire." The archer exploded.

Alfred let out a tired sigh and shook his head. "You have not changed, Miss Crock."

Artemis swung her head over her shoulder hotly. "And I'm hoping that's a _good_ thing."

Alfred did not reply, but said, "You should lie down and rest."

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "I've already done that."

"Then may I assist you up stairs to see whats on the telly?"

Artemis glanced around the cave. _Stay here by yourself? Or watch TV...by yourself... _

"Fine." The blonde huffed. "But I don't need to be _assisted._"

Alfred allowed himself a small smile and nodded, leading the way to the den.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Who are you working for?" Dick questioned.

"Shadows." The assassin answered simply.

"Who hired them?" Dick asked as he placed his hands on the table Cheshire was handcuffed to.

"I don't ask." She replied slyly, winking. Nightwing's jaw tightened.

"You came to get revenge for Lex Luthor on his ex-wife." Dick stated.

Scandal eyed him maliciously. "Well, aren't you the smart one."

Dick leaned forward so they're faces were 5 inches away from each other. "What else are you in for." He growled.

Cheshire smirked and leaned in a little closer. "If I told you, I'd be breaking Shadow rules."

Dick could feel her breath spread across his face and smell her perfume. Something about it was..._intoxicating_. He leaned even closer, as if to get a better smell of..._her._

He, Nightwing, was letting his guard down.

Scandal's sly smile got even bigger as Nightwing's actions got sloppier. Indeed, the smell _was _intoxicating. But that was the problem. Nightwing backed away an inch and shook his foggy head. He looked to the villain before him, trying to focus on her face, but his pupils were blown and hazy.

"Y-your perfume," Nightwing began, stumbling with his words, trying to conduct a sentence, "it's Poison Ivy's...toxin...from her...plants..." He started swaying from side to side, finally stumbling to the ground. He looked up hazily to see Scandal escape her cuffs.

"Again," Cheshire started, "aren't you the smart one."

"H-how did you-"

The villain cut him off short. "How did I get the poison? Oh, let's just say, Poison Ivy and I are friends."

As if on cue, vines erupted from the sidewall, creating a hole. Scandal picked up her mask, that had been discarded on the table, and placed it delicately on her face.

"I really would love to stay and chat, but I've gotta run." Dick tried to stand, but to no avail. He slumped to the ground once more, helpless.

"Oh, no, no, no. I wouldn't try to chase. That toxin is running pretty heavily in your system by now." And with that, she jumped onto a vine and disappeared into the Gotham night. Nightwing watched her retreating figure before finally accepting unconsciousness.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ooooooo! A little sexual tension between the hero and villain. But no need to worry. Dick isn't falling for her evil tricks! You know...except for the last one...yeah...But _now _he won't fall for her evil tricks!**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright! Last chapter someone reviewed and corrected some of my mistakes. And I have to say that I am grateful for that person pointing out my big boo-boo's. So I corrected them! IF YOU ARE AT ALL CONFUSED ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER I EDITED IT! PLEASE RE-READ IT! IT MAY MAKE SENSE NOW!**

Chapter 14:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Everything was dark. In fact, it was pitch black. He heard voices, but couldn't see anyone.

"Is he going to be okay?" A feminine voice questioned.

"He'll be temporarily blind, but he'll regain his sight in a few minutes." A deep voice replied.

Dick opened his eyes, but no light appeared in his vision.

"Bruce? Artemis?" He queried in a slightly shaking voice. He heard scuffling of someone rushing to his side.

"Dick, are you okay? Can you see? How's your head?" Artemis interrogated him with frantic questions. Dick sat up slowly, shaking his aching head. Though he blinked many times, his eyesight had not returned. He began to worry.

"I-I can't see." He reached out his hand to touch something, _anything_. Artemis took hold of it and whispered, "It's okay, Dick. Bruce says you'll be able to see in a few minutes." Nightwing immediately relaxed at her soothing words.

"What happened?" She asked. Batman finally stepped forward and spoke, "Poison Ivy broke Cheshire out."

Dick recalled what had happened and groaned. "Bru-Batman, I-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No need to explain." Batman interrupted. "I underestimated her."

Dick's eyesight began to clear to a foggy blur. He squinted at the bright light pouring in from the overhead of the interrogation room.

"Can you see now?" Artemis inquired.

"I-I think so…" He replied, eyes fluttering open and closed, as he focused on her face. He reached up to caress her cheek. She blushed a little. They heard a cough from behind them.

Batman stepped forward. "If you're finished, we need to head back to the cave. I want to hear any information about Cheshire that you received."

Dick groaned again as Artemis helped him to his feet.

"I didn't really _receive _much information from her." He confessed quietly, scratching the back of his neck.

Batman turned on him. "Again. I underestimated her. No need to worry."

Artemis watched as Dick's body visibly relaxed with a silent sigh of relief.

They exited the room and were on their way to the Bat-cave once more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After questioning with Batman, Dick stepped heavily into his old room of Wayne Manor with Artemis in tow.

"So, you're sure you're okay?" The archer inquired with a brow raised.

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some sleep." He paused to look at the archer's injured leg, then added, "But you shouldn't be walking around on that leg."

Artemis rolled her eyes visibly. "I'll be _fine_." She stated firmly. Dick shrugged and plopped onto his bed. He groaned as he melted into the comfortable cushion. Artemis stood by his side, not sure what to do. Dick looked up to her and made eye contact...A few awkward beats past...Artemis nodded and said, "Right." She turned to leave and Dick grabbed her wrist, stopping her mid-turn. She glanced back. Dick quickly let go of her arm, like it was a hot iron. Artemis shot him a confused look.

Dick looked around the room, searching for something to say. "Uh...So...How did you find out about Cheshire escaping?"

Artemis turned to fully face him, jutting her hip in the process and placing a hand on it. "One word: Batman." She turned back around but was halted by Dick's words. "Thanks...for-uh-helping me...You know...It's not really fun being blind."

Artemis chuckled and replied, "No problem." She exited the room, leaving Dick to watch her disappear into the hall's shadows.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What happened?! You were _supposed _to _kill _her, not engage in combat with a bunch of supers and get captured!"

"No one told me Bats was going to be there." Scandal's voice stated stiffly. "How was I supposed to know?"

"Silly, impudent girl!" Vandal muttered as he paced the floor. "Contessa was in Gotham. How could Batman _not _be there!"

Scandal rolled her eyes when her father wasn't looking. "Look, daddy-"

"Savage." Vandal corrected.

"_Savage,"_ She growled,"I did my best! It was my first mission! Please! I'm still learning!" The younger Savage pleaded.

"No exceptions. I can't have anyone thinking I'm giving you any special treatment because you're my daughter." Vandal turned to face his offspring. Scandal's head was bowed in shame. Her father lifted it with his hand so her eyes looked into his.

Vandal started slowly, "Scandal, you're mother-"

"_You_! You killed my mother!" Scandal accused, pointing a slender finger at her father. The villain caught her wrist in his hands. She struggled and screamed. "Don't you _dare _talk about my mother as if you even loved her!" She took swipe at his face with her free hand, but he soon caught that too.

"I wanted Sophia to be immortal- like me! So we could live together! Forever!" Vandal shook his daughter with every word. Scandal tried to hold back tears. She couldn't- wouldn't let her father see her cry, see her being so weak. She bit her lip to stop the tears.

Vandal looked away from his daughter's face and continued in a calmer voice-almost monotone, "But she didn't want to be with me forever. Stupid woman." He spat as he dropped her lithe form. She crumpled to the ground, clutching herself, hands clasped around her shoulders. She shook silently, letting all the tears fall to the ground as her father angrily stormed out of the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She didn't know when, but once she had cried herself dry, she fell asleep on the cold floor of the Shadows base. She picked herself up, groaning at her aching muscles. She stretched and reminded herself to never sleep on concrete again. She took light steps through the eerie hallways that led to her bedroom. More like a holding cell. She entered it and looked into the mirror on the other side of the room. She examined herself. Boy, she was a mess. Her brown eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and her short, red hair stood up like she had been electrocuted. Okay. Maybe it was time for a shower.

She quietly slipped out of her room once more and made her way down the hall to the locker rooms. Or what do they call it here? Evil locker rooms? She wasn't sure. She'd only been here for about week. Yeah, she was a little new, but that didn't stop her confidence in training sessions with her many mentors. She guessed people treated her better than others because she was the daughter of Vandal Savage, one of the top cons in the Shadows and the Light. Needless to say, she didn't have many friends in this business, so she was a little lonely. _Oh, the life of an evil villainess. _

She entered the showers and stripped of any clothing. She turned the knob of the showers on and stepped under the flow of water, letting her mind wander. She thought about her first mission and her, er, first capture. She would never tell anyone, but she kind of liked that Nightwing guy. He was _obviously _hot, but he seemed to have really cared for the archer. She didn't expect him to even _think _about her being an option, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous when he was so quick to aiding his friend. Ah, who was she kidding! He probably wouldn't care less if she fell off a cliff.

Her thoughts turned down a new road, well, kind of an _old _road. One that she had gone down many times. _Her mother. _She would much rather be with her mother right now, in their little home in Missouri. She missed her mother. Her life used to be so innocent. Just the typical, child life, until her father found them.

He tried to convince her mother to do an experiment on herself to change her into an immortal, but she refused and said it wasn't what she wanted for her daughter. Scandal was 10 when the accident happened. Her father had forced her mother into doing the experiment, threatening to hurt their daughter if she didn't do it. So, her mother, Sophia, relented.

Scandal had tears running down her face, mixing in with the water from the shower. She became angry. Her father had killed her mother. She punched the stall door, denting it.

"Woah, there, partner!" A voice behind the door said. Scandal froze. She recognized that voice. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She flung the battered door opened and stared in amazement at who was on the other side.

"Kassidy!" Scandal pounced on the black-haired beauty in front of her. Kassidy Savage was her half-sister and only other relative, besides her father. Kassidy yelped at the sudden intrusion of her personal space, but wrapped an arm around her sister.

"What are you doing here?" Scandal questioned in an excited tone, once she had finally let go of the brown-eyed girl. You couldn't wipe the smile off of her face if you hit it with a sledgehammer.

Kassidy shrugged and replied, "League business."

"Let me get changed then we can catch up." Scandal suggested. Kassidy, the laid back one, shrugged again. "Sure." She replied in a carefree tone.

Scandal smiled again and quickly got dressed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ooooo! So you get to know a little more about Scandal's personal life. Hmmmm...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, hello there! Aloha! Buenas dias! Buenas tardes! Buenas noches! Señoritas! Señoras! Señores! You are all so wonderful and I love you so much! **

Chapter 15:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks later and no sign of Scandal Savage. Dick tried to pick up_ any_ lead on her whereabouts, but to no avail. She just..._disappeared. _He scanned his computer for what felt like the hundredth time. He was currently in his apartment located in Blüdhaven. His pager beeped, signaling _she_ wanted to talk. He had been sitting for hours and was starting to cramp up. Now wouldn't be a bad time to stretch. He sat up and hopped out his bedroom window. He scaled great heights to their rendezvous spot.

Artemis sat with her legs hanging off the side of the building. She saw him sit beside her from the corner of her eye.

"Hey." He greeted solemnly.

"Hey." She returned, not bothering to look at him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Did you miss me?" He grinned, but it faded when she didn't reply. He sighed heavily. "You know where I've been."

She finally turned to face him. "Yes, but why? I know you're upset about Scandal getting away from you, but you trying to find her is kind of getting obsessive." The archer mumbled.

Dick looked at her through masked eyes and replied, "Do you honestly want the truth? Okay, here you go. Something about her, I don't know what, makes me want to find her and...help her..."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think she needs help?"

"Well, I think _all _super villains need help," Dick began with a half-hearted chuckle, "but something about _her _made me want to..."

"Help her." Artemis finished.

"Yeah. But I don't know what. Maybe it was the way she looked when she was unconscious." Dick continued.

"You watched her while she slept?" The blonde dead-panned.

"No." Dick glared at his friend sitting next to him. "When we were bringing her into the interrogation room, she looked helpless. It reminded me of when I lost my parents." Dick brought his knees to his chest and lowered his head to bury it in his crossed arms. Artemis looked at him with sympathy as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He leaned into her warm touch and closed his eyes.

"How old is she?" Artemis inquired.

"About 19." Dick replied.

"Only two years younger then you..." The archer trailed off in a slightly irritated tone.

Dick sat up to look her in the eyes. "What are you getting at?"

"Well...You seem to like her or something..." Artemis mumbled.

"Like her? As in _like _her like her? Or just _like _her?" Dick questioned.

Green Arrow's protege shrugged her shoulders stiffly. "I don't know...I guess?"

Dick's lips quirked into a playful grin. "You're jealous." He stated plainly.

Artemis gave him a look of shock. "N-no I'm not!" She said all to quickly. This resulted in Nightwing's smirk getting bigger. He just gave her the look, but didn't reply. It was a little unnerving for Artemis. She looked away but felt his eyes still on her. A few moments past and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Will you stop looking at me!" She burst out in annoyance. Dick chuckled and turned to face the city. Artemis relaxed.

There were a few silent beats.

"I talked to my sister a couple of days ago." The archer began. "She says she hasn't been involved with the Shadows since Lian and definitely hasn't laid eyes on her Cheshire get-up in years." Dick made a noise of acknowledgement and Artemis continued. "She says she could never go back to the assassin life even if she wanted to, because of Lian." The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment and Dick thought she wasn't going to go on, but then she proceeded. "I know Lian wasn't exactly planned," Artemis gave a light chuckle, remembering her sister's shocked expression of finding her pregnancy before continuing, "but I'm glad my sister had her. I know Jade protects Lian, but in a way, Lian protects Jade."

The couple were silent for a while, listening to the sounds of Blüdhaven night life, which wasn't as alive as Gotham, needless to say. The summer air blew across their faces in a peaceful matter. Dick sighed and sat up.

"I have to get back to work." He said reluctantly. Artemis didn't look at him, but nodded. He stood up and walked to the edge of the building to jump off. **(Wow, that sounds suicidal.) **

"Thanks for coming." He heard Artemis say from behind him. He turned around to come face-to-face with her. She blushed at the close proximity and bowed her head to hide the blood rushing to her cheeks. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and added, "I have missed you."

Dick gave a small, but genuine smile. He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek. If possible, she blushed even more and felt her heart rate increase. She looked up to see him giving her a toothy grin before falling backwards off of the building and disappearing into the night. She made a small noise that represented a groan. _Wow. That's hot__._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

She kicked the punching bag for the hundredth time.

"Again." Her mentor commanded.

Scandal complied and gave a harsh, roundhouse kick to the bag.

"Again. This time left side and give it a good uppercut."

The assassin did as she was told and the bag finally relented to the beating and fell to the ground.

"Good. But you owe me a new punching bag." Ravager winked playfully with her one eye, the other, covered by an eyepatch (long story). Scandal allowed herself a small smile. Ravager, the daughter of Deathstroke, was her favorite combat teacher. If she was to choose anyone as her main mentor, she would choose Rose. The white-headed woman of 27 showed dedication and passion in her teachings.

"That'll be all for today. Good work. I'll see you here at 5am sharp tomorrow."

Scandal wiped her brow to free it of sweat and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, girl." Ravager smiled and exited the room.

Rose was kind of a motherly figure to Scandal. They were one in the same. Ravager may not admit it, but she was a good guy of sorts. Scandal could tell Rose didn't exactly _enjoy _the work the Shadows did. She definitely avoided any killing. The younger Savage knew her dad wouldn't appreciate it, but she wanted to be just like Rose, maybe, dare she even think it, a hero. Obviously, she kept these thoughts to herself, if she told anyone, she'd probably be killed.

_"Scandal Savage. Report to briefing room in half an hour." _The voice of her father carried over the intercom.

Great. Another mission. She prayed this one didn't involve killing anyone.

Scandal hurried to the locker room to take a quick shower and loosen up her muscles. As soon as she was done, she dried of and changed into her new villain costume. Let's face it, she wasn't going to be Cheshire forever. She just needed something temporary. So, she decided to become..._drum roll please_...herself. Yup. She was going to be Scandal Savage, secret identity: Scandal Savage. Hey, if her dad could do it, so could she. The costume was fairly comfortable and easy to move in. It was black pants, a shirt revealing her midriff with a collar. Her mask hid her nose and went to her neck, covering her jaw line and ears. Most of it was black, with some silver plated stuff and cool, metal glove type weapons on her arms. Kind of reminded her of Wolverine. Okay, okay, its copyrighted. But she's a bad guy, they're supposed to steal stuff. That way it makes it..._evil_, right? Anyway, the outfit was pretty cool and sexy overall.

"Maybe if I go up against Nightwing he'll like it..." Scandal pondered to herself then stopped short. She face-palmed and groaned. "I can't believe I just said that!"

_"Five minutes, Scandal." _Her father's impatient voice traveled over the intercom again. She rushed from the room and, before she entered the briefing room, tried to catch her breath.

She opened the door and set foot into the room. Her father stood with his hands clasped behind his back. He heard her come in and spoke, "I'm giving you another chance, Scandal." Her ears perked up. _"Yippee. Another chance to do evil." _She thought sarcastically.

"You are to infiltrate Mount Justice and capture some of it's members."

She nodded her acknowledgment and Vandal continued. "I want you to take Artemis, the archer; Miss Martian, and Nightwing."

Her heart began to beat faster at the sound of his name. It was silly at how excited she got at the mere mention of his name and the fact that he was going to be her prisoner and not her friend. Foe, not friend.

"I have assigned a team to help you capture these three. Ravager will be at the head of the group, then you, then Icicle Jr."

_Oh, fantastic. _Flirt Jr. was going to join us. Damn, she hated that guy. She hadn't seen him a lot, but there was the occasional lunch cafeteria encounter that she despised so much. Whenever he would see her, he would _not _give her space. It was _ridiculous. _She was pulled from her thoughts as her father continued.

"We need more information on the Justice League. Somehow, they're getting information about us. I believe we have a mole in the Shadows. Someone who is feeding the supers intel on where we'll strike next."

Scandal's eyes widened. _A mole? _She knew most of the members of the League of Shadows weren't exactly _trustworthy_, but all were afraid of getting on the Shadows and the Lights bad side, so that kept 99% of them in check. But apparently there was 1% that were daring. _Really _daring.

"Be ready to go by 2am tonight. Spend some of the time studying the three supers weaknesses. We've timed it just right that they will be the only ones there. Get some sleep and be ready by 2."

Scandal nodded stiffly. How could she get _any_ sleep with _that_ weighing on her mind? There was no doubt she would spend the rest of the night studying superheroes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Recognized-Artemis-B-0-7." _A flash of light went off at the front of the cave.

The archer stepped out of the light and into an empty looking cave. No one was in sight.

"Hello?" The blonde called out. "Nightwing? Miss M?" She walked to the kitchen, but saw no one. Instead of searching the whole mountain, Artemis went to the control room and looked at the many screens of security cameras.

No one was here.

Suddenly, she spotted movement in Dick's room. She raced down the stairs and through the hall to his quarters.

"Nightwing?" She questioned as she stepped into his room. No answer. She tried again. "Nightwing?"

A dark figure stepped in front of her. "Guess again." A voice said icily.

She felt a chill run up her spin.

"Cameron." She whispered.

"Icicle Jr. to you." He lifted his hand and, before she could move, she was encased in ice.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Okay, so...wow. Just...Wow. I was NOT expecting to put Scandal into this whole story as one of the main characters, I can honestly say that! Oh, boy! My story has just taken a drastic turn. Bum-bum-BUUUUUMM!**

**ALRIGHT! If you are enjoying this story, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**If you're not enjoying this story, PLEASE REVIEW! And tell me how I can make it better for your enjoyment!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey...so...I kinda changed a little bit in the last chapter. So...RE-READ CHAPTER 15, please...yeah...Kinda important stuff. Gracias.**

**Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but one of my favorite characters in Young Justice just died and I'm in mourning. Now you know the true depth in my story and how all the friends and family of Wally feel...**

Chapter 16:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

M'gann had just finished baking a fresh batch of cookies, when she heard, _"Recognized-Nightwing-B-0-3." _

She carefully placed the newly baked cookies on a plate and brought it out to the front of the cave.

"Hello, Dick." She greeted cheerfully.

"Uh...Megs, not here...you know...with the name." Dick scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh! I'm sorry! No one heard me though. We're the only ones here." She smiled and he returned the smile.

"Cookie?" She held up the plate of goodies. Nightwing nodded, but right before he was about to reach for a cookie, a shot of ice knocked the plate to the ground. Both the teammates looked to the side to face the intruder.

"Icicle Jr." Miss Martian growled.

"Miss me, babe? Too late, though. You broke my heart in Belle Reve." Icicle Jr. snarled. M'gann rolled her eyes in disgust.

"It's a bad idea to come alone." Nightwing commented.

"Well, its a good thing I didn't then."

Before either could react, they were knocked unconscious from behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis awoke with a pain in her head.

"Good to see you awake, beautiful." She heard a flirtatious voice.

_Ugh. _A pain in the head _and_ in the ass.

A girl walked up from behind him and knocked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Icicle Jr. whined.

"Keep your flirting to yourself. If you didn't notice, it sickens everyone else." Scandal commented hotly.

Even being captured and tied up didn't stop Artemis from smirking.

The archer tested her hands and feet. Her arms were tied behind her back. She was sitting on both knees, her feet bound beneath her. She looked around the room to see M'gann, awake and tied up the same way she was plus an inhibiter collar placed around her neck. Artemis spotted Dick directly across the room from her. He was still unconscious. He was placed between two pillars, one hand bound to the right pillar and the other hand bound to the left pillar, just above his drooping head. He was on his knees, feet bound the same way as his two teammates. His head hung low, but began to move as he was released from unconsciousness. He groggily lifted his head and inspected his surroundings. Once realizing where he was, he immediately began to struggle.

"No use in fighting it. You're stuck." Icicle taunted.

"Where are we?" Miss Martian asked in a slightly quivering voice.

"Now why would we tell you?" Scandal questioned sarcastically. Artemis shot her a glare. She looked to Nightwing. He was glaring as well, regretting ever wanting to help this vile creature.

"Leave her alone." Artemis growled in a raspy voice. They obviously hadn't drinking any water in a few hours or eaten in a while counting on the fact that her limbs were weak with hunger.

Scandal leaned over to the archer and got in her face. "Make me."

Artemis conjured up whatever saliva she had left and spit in the mercenary face. Scandal jumped back in surprise and wiped her face. She pointed at Nightwing and said, "Control your girlfriend!"

Nightwing smirked. "You hear that, Arty? I've been authorized control over you."

Artemis grinned and raised her eyebrows. "Babe." She said with a wink.

Scandal looked confusedly between the two. "So...she's not your girlfriend?" The red head inquired. Artemis rolled her eyes as an answer. Nightwing gave a short laugh. "_Ah_! The _brains _of the outfit!" He said sarcastically, but Scandal was no longer listening.

Her heart leaped in her throat. She's not his girlfriend? No. She couldn't let her mind wander there. At that moment, Ravager walked in. Scandal looked to the captured heroes and saw surprise written on their faces. Then, all three prisoners relaxed the slightest inch. Rose looked to each one as if having a mental conversion with them.

"Which one of you knows who the mole is in the Shadows?" Rose finally spoke up and pointed a finger at each hero. The supers didn't budge. Rose pulled out a knife and put it to Nightwing's throat. Scandal held back a gasp. Was Rose really going to kill someone? But she'd never done it before. Did she want revenge on these heroes? What had they done to her? She'd never seen her gentle mentor so violent before.

"Who is it?" She asked again in a threatening tone.

Nightwing looked at her with a blank stare, then he spoke, "I don't know."

Rose interrogated them for hours before finally calling it a day. The villains left the room. Ravager walked down the dark hallway to her quarters. Scandal quickened her steps to walk in sync with her favorite mentor.

"What was that all about? It was so intense." The young Savage questioned curiously.

Rose kept her sight trained ahead. "It was nothing. Interrogations are always intense." She answered quickly.

Scandal grabbed the older one's arm and spun her around. "It was not just _nothing._" She said defiantly.

Rose sighed and placed a hand on her protege's shoulder. "You'll understand later."

With that, Ravager left Scandal to stand in the dark hallway questioning what that could possibly mean.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"That was close. I thought I was going to blow her cover." _M'gann thought.

Artemis nodded and replied through their mind link. _"It was a little unexpected. She usually tells us when she has a plan, but this one must have been on short notice." _

_"She said she'd be back after Icicle and Savage left. She'll give us explanation then." _Dick explained. As if on cue, Rose entered the room.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know about the plan, but I didn't have enough time to communicate with you guys." She explained quickly.

Nightwing shook his head. "It's alright. I knew it would be coming soon, so I got some information the Justice League is okay with secretly giving to the Shadows. It's full proof."

"Great. I'll contact Superboy and tell him where you were 'captured' and he can organize a rescue." Ravager clarified.

"So how has it been being an undercover hero, Rose?" Artemis smirked.

"Tell you the truth, I _hate _it. It's like being trapped in a prison." She replied with a frown.

"Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon. Probably another month." Nightwing conceded.

Suddenly, the door flung open.

All heads turned to the entry way in horror.

"You're one of _them_?!"

"_Scandal_." Rose muttered in shock.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scandal raced down the corridor to the captives rooms. She knew it was a dumb ass move and _really _risky, but she just _needed _another glance of Nightwing. When they captured and tied up the heroes, Scandal couldn't help but notice how hot Nightwing was at that moment. His hair was slightly damp from sweat and his muscles, _oh, god, his muscles, _were flexed from such a precarious position. When her fellow villains weren't looking, she checked him out, big time.

The red head made her way to the door. She stopped short when her ears caught voices. Maybe the three were talking? But no, she recognized one of the voices more than the others. _Rose. _

_"Why would Rose talk to them?" _She racked her brain for an answer, but it proved fruitless.

She crept along the wall and curiously peeked in through the crack of the slightly opened door. She eavesdropped in the middle of their conversation.

"So how has it been being an undercover hero, Rose?" Scandal heard the archer ask. Her eyes widened. _Undercover hero? _

"Tell you the truth I _hate _it." Ravager replied in a heavy tone. Scandal began to question herself. Did Rose not like training her?

"Don't worry. You'll be out of here soon. Probably another month." Was Nightwing's reply.

Scandal began to get angry. Rose had been lying to her. She trusted her and even saw her as a mother figure. She stood up from her crouching position and flung open the door.

"You're one of _them_?!" She shouted angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Rose.

She heard her mentor whisper her name, but she didn't care. Scandal fumed as she paced the floor, muttering curses under her breath. She turned to her mentor once more and yelled, "You lied to me!"

"Scandal, please-"

"Please-what?! Keep your little secret? No thanks!" Scandal was about to dash out of the room when Nightwing called to her.

"Scandal!" She stopped and turned to see him struggling against his restraints. She knew she was supposed to be mad at him, to hate him, but the way he looked right then...She definitely had no chance. "Please! Don't do this! We can help you! You don't have to be in this life!"

She fully faced him with her arms crossed over her chest. "What if I want to be in this life?" She countered.

Nightwing's head dropped in despair. "I know you don't want this life. I could see the way you looked up to Rose. You want something she has, and that's freedom." Scandal's face fell. Rose came up from behind her, putting a protective arm around her. Scandal slightly flinched, but Ravager refused to move.

"Please, Scandal. I wanted to tell you, but compromising my undercover work would be death." Rose reasoned.

Scandal flung her head around to glare at the older woman. "So you were afraid of death?"

"No. I was afraid if they found out I was undercover, they would kill me and leave you to fend for yourself." She explained.

"I can take care of myself." Scandal snapped.

Rose gave her a knowing look and said, "Everyone needs someone to look up to and, let's face it, your father isn't exactly a role-model."

Scandal scoffed and looked to her kinda-sorta mother. "Fine." She conceded.

Rose's face lit up, along with the rest of the team.

Nightwing immediately went into leader mode. "Alright. Here's the plan..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Heyo! So that's that! Scandal and Ravager are good guys! Huzzah! **

**Alright. I know this is late, but I have been grieving for a certain speedster...Tell me your favorite thing about Wally West, our brave hero who saved the world.**** I stole this idea from Kairo833. (Please read her stories!)**

**Well...what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**READ AND REVIEW **

Chapter 17:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Beep...beep...beep..._

Conner groaned and rolled over on his side to turn off the bedside alarm clock. But no matter how many times he pressed the snooze button, it wouldn't stop the obnoxious beeping. He sat up groggily to check the time. _3am? _Since when did he set his alarm for 3am? The alarm continued to chirp when he realized it was his communicator. _Oh._ He picked it up and answered.

"Superboy."

_"Conner, it's Rose." _The clone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rose, what's wrong? What happened?" He questioned quickly. She wouldn't have called unless it was an emergency.

_"I had to kidnap Nightwing, Artemis, and M'gann." _Rose's voice crackled over the intercom. Superboy stood up and moved swiftly to his dresser to change.

_"You have to arrange a group to find them. I want it to be Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, Robin, and you. No one else." _She commanded strictly.

"Got it." Conner stated confidently.

_"And Conner? There's been a change of plans and I'm...I'm coming with them and bringing someone with me." _

Superboy's brows furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

_"Her names Scandal Savage." _Rose replied. Scandal Savage. Conner remembered her. She was the one who tried to murder Contessa and hurt Artemis. He was about to protest when Rose stopped him.

_"I know what you're going to say, but she isn't like that. Trust me. I've trained her, I know her." _

Superboy nodded reluctantly, then realized Rose wouldn't be able to hear his nod. He must still be asleep.

"Fine. But keep an eye on her." Conner replied in a slight growl.

_"No worries. I've got my one eye on her." _Rose chuckled. Superboy grimaced and remembered his friend's injury.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

_"Hey, no apologies. We both know it was my choice." _Conner nodded silently again. _"__Alright, I have to go, but I'll be contacting you in exactly 1 hour to go over the plan." _

Superboy looked to the clock. _3:15am. _

"Okay." The clone responded then added, "And Rose,"

_"Yes?" _

"Be careful."

_"I will. Ravager out." _

The communicator turned off, signaling Conner that the conversation was over. He threw on a clean shirt and pants and rushed to the briefing room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scandal couldn't sleep. How could she? In exactly three hours the supers would come in and rescue their captives. _And take her with them. _She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering if their plan was going to work. Of course she was going to have to let them capture her without them knowing they're _supposed _to take her. The villain's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at her door.

"Who is it?" She questioned skeptically. _"Who would be up at 3am?" _She asked herself.

"It's Kassidy." Her half-sister's muffled voice replied from the other side of the door. Scandal's eyes widened. She totally forgot about her sister. She was leaving her sister and probably never going to see her again. _Shit. _The redhead was pulled from her mental conversation by another knock on her door.

"Scandal? Are you okay?" Kassidy's voice was tinted with worry.

"O-oh! Sorry! Uh-hang on!" Scandal stuttered and got up from her bed to open the door and turn on the lights. Once the entrance was opened, Kassidy walked in, turned around with her hands on her hips, and gave her little sister a questioning look. Scandal tried to stay calm as if she wasn't about to break free of this prison and live a superhero life, but the burning gaze had her squirming. Kassidy was always able to do this to her, even when they were little. It's how she would get Scandal to confess who stole her private stash of cookies. Kassidy stayed put, eyes glued to her relative. The younger Savage was about to explode under her older sister's scrutinizing glare.

"What?!" She finally cried out as she threw her hands in the air.

"A-ha!" Kassidy took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger at Scandal.

"A-ha, _what_?!" Scandal inquired frustratedly. Kassidy smirked.

"You're hiding something." She declared triumphantly. Scandal rolled her eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." She mumbled as she passed her sister to lay back on her bed. She pulled the covers over herself once more in hopes that her sister would take the hint. Kassidy walked over to her sister and pulled the sheets off her. Apparently the hint wasn't taken. Scandal groaned.

"Oh, no you don't!" The eldest Savage proclaimed. "You have to tell your big sister everything. I could tell you were distracted by something during training today. So, tell me." She commanded as she sat on the end of Scandal's bed.

"Nothing to tell." Scandal answered defiantly. Kassidy's face dropped in a not convinced manner.

"What? It's nothing!" The ginger insisted. The brown-haired girl rolled her eyes and said, "I know you. It's not _nothing. _Something's up. Tell me." Kassidy placed a comforting hand on the younger one's shoulder. Scandal looked up to her sister's expectant face and sighed.

"You'll have to kill me if I tell you." Scandal said in a mutter as she looked away in shame.

Kassidy was surprised by the answer. "You know nothing would make me do that."

The redhead nodded, but kept her eyes trained on her hands folded in her lap. Kassidy gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Scandal sighed again and began. "Okay, the truth is...the truth is...I'm leaving."

"Dad's sending you on a mission? That's your big secret?" Kassidy asked with an expressionless face.

"No! I'm leaving...for good...I'm running away." She watched her sister for a reaction. Kassidy didn't say anything, but her face was etched with concern.

Scandal continued. "That's not even the worst of it." This caught Kassidy's attention even more. Scandal stood up and walked over to her mirror. She gazed at her reflection, bitting her lip.

"I'm running away with...with superheroes." Scandal looked to her sister through the glass. "I'm going to join them."

Kassidy just sat there. No expression. No emotion. Scandal winced and almost instantly regretted confessing such a dangerous secret, even to her own sister. Kassidy got up and walked to her sister slowly. Scandal shrunk back from her sister in fear. The redhead closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the punch. But none came. Instead, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see her older sister, _Kassidy_, enveloping her in a hug.

"Uhh..." Scandal began awkwardly. "You're happy about this?"

"Yes!" Kassidy answered excitedly. "I'm so happy!"

"You are? Wha-Why?" Scandal questioned.

"Because..." Kassidy looked to the door as if to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. "I work in the FBI."

Scandal's jaw dropped. "You're kidding." She asked, nonplussed. Kassidy shook her head rapidly.

"No! I'm here to get intel on the Shadows!" She explained briskly. This definitely was quite the funny picture. It was as if they were at a sleepover talking about their crushes, except...you know...instead they were talking about evil and heroes and stuff...

Scandal had a face of pure shock. Then a smile crept up on her lips. "So, this means we're both good guys...right?" She asked almost hesitantly.

"Yes. Yes!" Kassidy jumped up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning. It was very..._un_-Kassy...

"Okay. I have to go now, but I'll see you in the 'outside world', little sis." Kassidy used air quotes to prove her point. Scandal rolled her eyes playfully then gave her sister a hug. "Bye, Kass." She whispered.

They both let go and Kassidy left the room with a wave of her hand.

Scandal waved back. "I hope to see you soon." Then she whispered to herself, "If I get out alive..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick woke with a start. He regained his senses and looked around the room. It was the same as it was an hour ago when he fell asleep. But what woke him? He scanned the room again. There, in the corner of the room was Artemis watching him. The archer grinned and said through the mental link,

_"Do you always wake up when you feel someone watching you?"_

Dick shrugged with a smile. _"I'm a ninja, remember?" _

Artemis rolled her eyes playfully. At that moment, Rose entered the room, following behind her was Scandal.

"Superboy will be here with the team in an hour. Now remember what I told you. M'gann and Artemis, you capture me. To make it look more believable, I'm having Superboy help you." Rose started. Miss Martian and the archer nodded in confirmation. "Nightwing, you take Scandal." Dick nodded also, looking to the soon-to-be-hero. Scandal bit her lip and looked away from his gaze.

"Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Robin aren't aware of our plan. It's just a precaution. I want it to look convincing." The three nodded their heads in understanding. Rose continued. "The villains who will be here to fight you are Icicle Jr., obviously me and Scandal, and Kassidy Savage."

Everyone was shocked at the mention of, yet another, Savage.

"You have a sister?" Artemis asked Scandal.

"Uh...yeah, yeah, I do. Well, she's my _half_-sister." The redhead explained nervously. "But she's good too. She works for the FBI."

Rose nodded and explained that she wanted Blue, Wonder Girl, and Robin to be distracted by Icicle and Kassidy. The meeting came to a close and the villains left the room.

_"Do you think it will work?" _M'gann questioned the others.

Nightwing nodded slowly. _"It better." _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So, there's gonna be some gnarly fighting in the next chapter...I hope...Please review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**CHEESE AND CRACKERS! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! lol Just kidding! We're far from the end...**

Chapter 18:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wonder Girl, Blue Beetle, and Robin, report to the briefing room, immediately." Superboy ordered over the intercom. In less then two minutes the three young heroes entered the room.

"Another mission?" Robin questioned.

Superboy nodded solemnly. "Artemis, Nightwing, and M'gann have been captured."

The three super's eyes widened in shock.

"We're going to save them. They're located in the Shadows base, which is on Infinite Island in the Caribbean Sea."

"Once we're inside, I want Robin and Blue Beetle to free M'gann, Nightwing, and Artemis while Wonder Girl and I guard the entry way."

Everyone nodded.

"Then we'll split up into two groups. Group 1 going down the north air ventilation system and Group 2 going down the west vent. Group 1 will consist of Robin, M'gann, Artemis, and me. Group 2 will be Nightwing, Wonder Girl, Blue, and-" Superboy stopped short before he gave away the secret plan. No one but Artemis, Nightwing, M'gann, and him knew of Rose being undercover.

"Wait." Robin interrupted. "Did you just say 'and?' Is someone else joining us?"

Superboy grunted a "no" and called for Sphere. The robotic ball came rolling towards them, beeping.

"Mission. Infinite Island, Caribbean Sea." Superboy informed. It beeped it's response then transformed into a ship. Everyone got on board and flew off to rescue their fellow heroes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"What if the plan doesn't work?"_

_"It'll work."_

_"But-"_

_"It'll work. I promise you."_

Artemis nodded in response and Nightwing nodded back. Scandal looked between the two, her soon to be teammates. Boy, she was going to have to get used to saying that. Nightwing turned to her and nodded. That's her cue. She quickly left the room.

_"They'll be coming any minute." _Nightwing informed the other two captives. They nodded back. As predicted, the team came through the vents on either side of the prisoners.

Blue Beetle and Robin entered first and went to free the captives. Conner and Cassie guarded the entry way. Once Nightwing was free he ran to M'gann and started working on her inhibitor collar. It popped off in a matter of minutes. They were about to exit when there was an icy voice at the door.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

The supers turned in a fighting stance. Right across from them stood Icicle Jr., Ravager, Kassidy, and Scandal. Miss Martian established a mind link and Nightwing began to map out a plan.

_"Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl, and Robin, take Icicle Jr. and Kassidy Savage. Artemis, M'gann, and Conner, take Ravager. I'll get Scandal."_

Icicle Jr. shot a stream of ice which was easily dodged by the heroes. The villains charged and the battle began. Wonder Girl flew into the air and twirled her lasso around Icicle Jr. Kassidy darted between Blue and Robin, coming up behind Cassie and giving her a swift kick to the head.

"Cassie!" Robin yelled as the meta fell to the ground. He ran to help her but was kicked swiftly in the gut by Scandal. He dodged and blocked her attacks best he could but wasn't allowed anytime to make a hit of his own. She finally kicked him in the face and he hit the wall. She was about to "finish him" when Nightwing came up from behind her wrapping his arms around her to hold her in place. She struggled and finally threw her head back into Nightwing's nose. He groaned but quickly recovered in time to grab her oncoming leg. She was flipped over and pinned to the ground. He whispered a "sorry" before hitting a nerve in her neck to knock her out. He got up to see Blue Beetle struggling with Kassidy and Icicle Jr. He looked to Robin and who was rubbing the back of his head and called out to him.

"Robin! Maneuver 12!" Robin ran to his brother and jumped on his shoulders. The two used their strength combined to fling Tim through the air and make a direct hit on Kassidy.

Ravager was cornered by Miss M, Artemis, and Conner. The three heroes were slowly closing in. She quickly sprung off the wall and over the heads of the supers, but Artemis was quick and grabbed the villain's ankle. Rose fell to the ground with an audible _thud _and blacked out. Icicle Jr. and Kassidy looked around to find they were the only two left.

"Abort! Abort!" Kassidy yelled and quickly escaped the room with Icicle in tow. Nightwing turned to his teammates and said, "They'll be back with reinforcements. We don't have time to go after them. Let's hog tie these creeps and get out of here. Conner grab Ravager, M'gann get Wonder Girl, I'll get Scandal."

As was assigned, the teams split up into their designated groups bringing Scandal and Ravager with them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scandal woke up bound and gagged. Her vision was bleary, but from what she could tell she was in some sort of ship, it looked like some kind of alien tech. Robin noticed the villain was awake and glared at her.

"Nightwing, she's awake." He informed his leader. Dick turned from his spot in the bio ship and gave Scandal a scowl. She directed her attention to the ground of which she was sitting on and didn't make a sound.

"Keep an eye on her." She heard Nightwing order. Robin nodded and did just that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"How are we supposed to tell the team-the League?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"'Not sure yet' won't get us anywhere."

Dick turned around quickly, making Artemis run right into his chest.

"We'll figure something out. They'll just have to trust them."

Artemis gave him a hard look. "I don't think 'trust' is a game they want to play." She said, crossing her arms. Dick's eyes narrowed.

"We have plenty of people who will back up Rose and Scandal. The League _has _to understand."

Artemis said no more, save for a few mumbles under her breath, and turned to leave. Dick caught her arm and turned her around.

"Um," He started, nervously scratching at the back of his neck. "Do you think you could tend to Scandal's injures?"

Artemis glared. Dick put his hands up in mock defense. "Hey! There's no one else to do it. Superboy's helping Rose, M'gann's helping Robin and Wonder Girl-"

"What are _you _doing?" The blonde questioned.

"Somebody's got to explain to Batman what's up." Dick stared at Artemis as her face reddened with anger.

"Okay!" Artemis relented as she threw her hands in the air. "Fine! Where is she?" The archer growled. Dick grinned.

"She's in the second med bay. Thanks, 'Mis."

"Yeah, yeah." Artemis mumbled as she waved him off. Dick chuckled.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

M'gann levitated two ice packs for Cassie and Robin as she flew to the first med bay. She stopped at the door when she heard the two heroes talking.

"I'm fine, Robin. I swear." Cassie reassured.

"But that was a pretty hard hit to the head. Are you sure you're thinking clearly?" Robin asked skeptically. Cassie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Tim. I. Am. _Fine_. Please, you're acting like I haven't been hurt before!"

"I'm just...worried...that's all." Robin mumbled as a blush crept up his face.

"Well, don't." Cassie stated firmly as she placed a hand gently to his shoulder. He lifted his head slightly and caught her eye.

"I'll be fine." She comforted. He gave her a lazy grin and she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

To say that he was blushing would be an understatement.

M'gann smiled and lowered herself to the ground and took a few steps to make it obvious she was coming into the room. Wonder Girl and Robin split a part, red faced.

"Hey, guys." Miss martian greeted cheerily. "How are you feeling?"

The two looked at each other and started mumbling at the same time.

"Uh...we...um...good...fine, great, fantastic." Robin stuttered.

M'gann chuckled and handed them their ice packs. "Alright! Well, if you need anything else just let me know!"

"Uh...Yeah! Yeah, of course! No problem! We...uh...yeah..." Cassie said, tripping over her words.

M'gann smiled and left the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scandal sat on the edge of the bed in the med bay alone. She was scared. Nightwing told her to wait in this room for someone to help her with her injuries, but she honestly felt like she was going to be attacked, captured, and put in Belle Reve. But if she wasn't who was going to...

At that moment Artemis walked into the room.

Scandal inwardly cringed. _"Ah! The archer who I taunted and tried to kill is going to help me with my injuries. Fantastic."_

Artemis was holding an ice pack and some bandages. Her demeanor did not look pleasant. _Great._

"Alright, what's the damage?" The archer asked with a sigh. Scandal tested her limbs and found some cuts and bruises.

"Just minor stuff. Nothing big. I can handle it." Scandal informed.

"What about that big cut on your leg?" Artemis pointed out. Scandal looked to her thigh, her eyes widened.

"Oh." She simply said. Artemis snorted and took out some disinfectant.

"This is going to sting." The blonde enlightened. Scandal nodded. She'd been through worse. The disinfectant was applied and it hurt, but the red head didn't show it. She'd been through _much _worse.

Artemis wrapped Scandals leg and handed her an ice pack.

"For your head." She scowled.

"Thanks." Scandal said in a quiet tone. The archer started to leave the room when Scandal spoke up.

"Uh..." She trailed off. Artemis placed a hand on her hip in an impatient manor.

"I'm _really _sorry for trying to kill you." Scandal said as she mentally face palmed. "That sounded better in my head." She muttered.

Artemis smirked. "I'll get over it." She said with a chuckle and left the room.

Scandal let out a sigh of relief. _"Glad that's over." _She thought. She started to get up when she was hit over the head. She fell to the ground and started to go unconscious.

She saw fish feet in her bleary vision.

"Not so fast," a voice said, "Chum."

She blacked out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! **

**And I'm really sorry this took so long, I've been busy, blah, blah, blah, excuses, excuses, yada, yada, we're done. If you review I promise I'll update sooner!**

**Cheers,**

**Helena **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, everyone! I'm so sorry I don't update very much anymore, but I'm kinda getting bogged down. I don't want to pity myself but do you think you could give me some more reviews if you want me to continue this story? Pretty please? I don't want to be miss negative Nancy or anything but its hard to write when you don't get reviews, and I know people understand where I'm coming from.**

******I didn't have this edited so please look over the mistakes...please...**

******Anyways...read and enjoy! **

Chapter 19:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's been four months since his death, almost five."

"I know, I know! You don't think I haven't counted everyday he's been gone?"

"We should talk about it, Artemis. Let some pent up emotion be released." Dick suggested. Artemis turned away from him to hide her tears. Dick grabbed her shoulder to turn her back to him.

"It's okay to cry, you know." He said softly. Artemis nodded and whimpered. She leaned forward as Dick hugged her.

"I miss him so much." She whispered. Dick held her tightly.

"I know," he murmured softly, "I do too."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lagann?" Miss Martian yelled down the hall of Mount Justice. He had been gone all day, no one knew where he was. Tonight was movie night, but honestly, she didn't feel like it. But she cancelled their last one, so she felt it necessary.

"Angel fish." A voice said from behind her. She spun around quickly to face her boyfriend...boyfish...whatever.

"There you are! Tonight's movie night!" She said as excitedly as she could. "Where were you?"

Lagann grinned unpleasantly. M'gann's eye brows furrowed.

"Follow me." He commanded. She did as he said and followed him down the hall. She was lead into the deserted part of the mountain. She looked around quizzically.

"What are we doing here?" She questioned.

"I captured someone who was snooping around in the med bay." He informed with a proud puff of his chest.

M'gann's eyes widened. "Who?"

Lagann pointed to the corner of the dark room and the martian turned to see Scandal, bound and gagged.

"Scandal!" She cried as she rushed to the red head's side. She was still unconscious. M'gann turned around suddenly.

"Why'd you do this?" She asked in a angry tone. Lagann looked confused.

"She's the enemy! I captured her!" He yelled.

"Weren't you listening to Nightwing in the meeting?" She crossed her arms. Lagann looked around sheepishly.

"I might have nodded off for part of it..." He mumbled.

"Lagann, that meeting was _important. _You can't just _nod _off!" M'gann said furiously.

"Why does it matter?" He asked irritably. M'gann clenched her fists.

"Because Scandal isn't a bad guy! She's one of us! And if _you _hadn't slept through a mandatory meeting then maybe you would have known that!" She shouted.

Lagann huffed in rage, but was outspoken. M'gann took a deep breath and relaxed.

"We have to tell Nightwing, he'll want to know where she is." She advised. Lagoon Boy looked hesitant, but knew he couldn't win.

"Fine." He grunted. M'gann turned back to Scandal. Her eyes softened. The ex-asassin must have been through a lot already. She levitated the girl out of the room, not even throwing Lagann a glance.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick told Artemis to take the night, and the next day, off. The archer reluctantly agreed that rest would probably be the best idea after being held hostage for a few days. M'gann entered the room with a sober face.

"Hey, Meg. Do you know where Scandal is? I really need to talk to her."

"She...uh...she's in the infirmary..." M'gann mumbled, looking anywhere but Nightwing's face. His eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Lagann. He didn't exactly listen during the meeting and didn't hear you say Scandal would be joining our team, so..." She trailed off. Dick growled in frustration.

"That's the third time he's done this..." He muttered under his breath. He looked up to he martian with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask him to temporarily leave the team for a month, he's irresponsible and it's dangerous to the team."

M'gann nodded sadly. It made sense. She turned to leave, but was stopped by her leader.

"Thank you...for telling me. I know it's hard on you since you two are in a relationship, but he'll be back before you know it." Dick encouraged.

M'gann nodded again and muttered, "_Great._"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

To say Lagann didn't take it well was an understatement, but he kind of _had _to leave. You don't just day dream _three times _in team meetings. Those meetings were important, _obviously _and it's dangerous to miss them or 'nod off' during them.

Nightwing rubbed his temples in vexation. When Lagann was let on the team he was a wide eyed student, ready at all times for trouble, but he's let that go and is less serious about crime fighting. That worried Dick.  
He let out an audible sigh and stood up from his spot on the kitchen stool. He looked to the glowing, red light that read 2:30am. He sighed again in remembrance of the days he was actually allowed to sleep during the night. When being on the team and crime fighting was a game. But it was different now.

He mindlessly walked down the halls to find himself in the infirmary. He quietly stepped into the room to see Scandal asleep on one of the beds. He watched her intently, remembering their first encounter. She seemed so confident then, but now, she was vulnerable. He wondered how she even slept knowing that at any moment, a team member could capture her again.

"Hey." A horse voice greeted. He looked up to find Scandal awake.

"Hey. I was just checking up on you." He said.

The room was practically pitch black, but he could still see her slender eyebrow raise. "At two in the morning?" She asked quizzically.

"Uh...yeah...I mean, I was up anyways, so..." He trailed off. "How do you feel?"

She shrugged. "Eh, I've been better." Dick chuckled.

"I'm really sorry about Lagoon Boy. He didn't listen in a meeting and ended up capturing you. I sent him home for a month."

"Thanks, but I'm used to it." She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

There were a few silent beats before Nightwing straightened and said, "Well, I should go and you should rest."

Scandal looked slightly disappointed, but relented. "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dick waved and left the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

How did he expect her to go to sleep after he talked to her? Her heart was still racing and her hands were trembling. She didn't even know how he didn't notice her shaking voice. Every time he'd enter the room Scandal got nervous. She didn't know how she could be in love with someone who she practically just met. _Okay, _she couldn't exactly say she was 'in love' with him, but it felt like she was.

Scandal took a deep breath and laid back down. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about a certain hero.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Remember: IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**BTW: I have to turn in my laptop to school so I can not write as much as I have been. If you review I will try to write as much as I can on my family's computer. **

**I don't know if you guys are interested anymore in this story, so if you are, let me know. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They help soooooo much! I know everyone misses Dick and Artemis, but hold on! There will definitely be more! **

***Scans through chapter* **

**Just not in this chapter! (Sorry!)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Chapter 20:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis awoke to the sunlight pouring in through her windows. She cracked open an eye to minimize the burning sensation of the bright light.

Well, _that_ couldn't be avoided.

She groaned and opened both her eyes to find she wasn't in her apartment. She sat up quickly, panicking, but soon remembered she was at the cave. She sighed and flopped back onto her bed. She looked at the bedside clock to find it was nine o' clock. She sighed again, in content. She had the day off. _Thank God. _Don't get her wrong, she loved crime fighting and kicking some bad guy ass, but it was exhausting, make no mistake.  
She was about to go back to sleep (why not?) when she smelled bacon wafting in from the kitchen. Her stomach involuntarily growled and she briefly recollected that she hadn't eaten anything last night before she went to bed. She lazily swung her legs off the bed and stood up to make her way to the kitchen.

As she entered she saw M'gann, _of course, _making a delicious breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon.

Wally's favorite.

Heaping piles of _everything_.

She chuckled to herself and M'gann turned around from her cooking.

"Good morning," she greeted, but not half as cheerily as Artemis expected.

"Hey," Artemis returned, "is something wrong?"

The martian turned back to her work silently.

"I'm just thinking," she offered, but that wouldn't do for Artemis.

"About?..." the archer prodded.

M'gann sighed. "Lagann's been asked to leave for a month," she confessed.

Artemis looked surprised. "Why?"

"He's been lazy lately, not listening during team meetings and that's dangerous. Those meetings are important," she explained.

"Yeah, it's true," Artemis agreed. "So, you won't be able to see him for a month?"

M'gann nodded. "Well, with him being cut off from Zetas and not being able to come to the cave, and I'm busy as is...I guess I won't see him for awhile..."

Artemis frowned. "I'm sorry. That must be hard on you."

M'gann dropped what she was doing and buried her face in her hands. "That's the problem. I don't even mind that he'll be gone for a month," she sobbed. "What's wrong with me? Lately I've been reluctant to even be near him."

Artemis sighed. "Maybe he's just not right for you, M'gann."

The martian peeked between her fingers. "You think so?"

The archer nodded slowly.

M'gann took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know...I talked to Conner and he says..." Tears formed in her eyes. "He says that as soon as he broke up with me I went to the rebound guy...He thinks Lagann is my rebound guy. And now, I'm starting to believe that..."

"Maybe it's true. Maybe you were confused and wanted someone to be there for you. But, M'gann, you have people who are here for you. Lots of people. Even Conner. I don't know what went down between you two, but he still cares for you," Artemis encouraged.

M'gann looked hopeful. "He does?"

Artemis nodded confidently. "He just wants what's best for you. He wants you to be happy."

M'gann sighed again, deep in thought.

Soon, they both heard a sizzling noise behind them.

"My bacon!" M'gann exclaimed and took the pan off the stove quickly before it burned. Artemis chuckled.

"It's smells delicious, by the way." the blonde complimented.

"Here, have some. The pancakes, eggs, and sausage are ready too," M'gann offered with a smile, feeling a lot better. Artemis gladly took the food and ate.  
After the archer finished, the girls talked and laughed, simply enjoying each others company.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scandal woke up to the smell of bacon. She hated bacon. Yeah, another reason why people shouldn't like her. A villain _and_ she hates bacon? That was too much. Although the meat didn't satisfy her, she was still hungry. She hopped off the bed and left the infirmary to try and find the kitchen. She wandered down the halls, unenthusiastically following the smell of bacon, but it seemed to have gotten her lost. _You can't trust bacon, _she thought sarcastically.  
She turned down another hallway and thought how the mountain didn't seem this big from the outside, even though it was...well..._a mountain_. She muttered a curse under her breath and looked around. She was standing in just another hallway. A hallway identical to all the other hallways.

She was lost.

She turned another corner, thinking it looked promising, when she ran into a metal wall.

"Oof!" She exclaimed as she fell to the ground. She rubbed her forehead and looked up to find Blue Beetle. _Ah, the metal armor!_

"_Maldígalo_! I'm so sorry!" He apologized, quickly helping her up.

"I-it's fine," she assured.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I've had worse," she mumbled. The two stood awkwardly before he spoke.

"Um...I'm Jaime, Jaime Reyes," he introduced as he stuck out his hand.

She took it and said, "Scandal, Scandal Sav-..." She suddenly grew nervous and self-conscious about her ancestry.

"Savage?" Jaime finished with a smile. "You're new here. We 'captured' you the other day." He grinned. She smiled.

"Yeah...Sorry about that...It must've been weird when you found out it was fake." She looked around sheepishly.

He shrugged. "Eh, ningunas preocupaciones. No worries."

She smiled and looked up to the yellow eyes of his mask. "You suiting up for a mission or something?" she asked curiously.

"Oh! Uh...no. I heard you coming and didn't know who it was...so, just in case..." he mumbled as his armor disappeared. Her intriguing gaze was met with deep brown eyes.

There were a few wordless beats before he broke the silence.

"I was just going to eat some breakfast. What are you doing on this side of the mountain?" he questioned.

Scandal bit her lip and blushed. "Uh...well...I was actually trying to find the kitchen, but I guess I don't know this place too well yet..."

Jaime chuckled. "Don't worry about it. When I was first here I tried to find the boys locker rooms and got lost for an hour."

Scandal laughed.

"I can show you where the kitchen is. Just follow me," Jaime offered. Scandal thanked him and the two continued small talk along the way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Partners for today will be Impulse and Beastboy, Wonder Girl and Super Boy, M'gann and Blue Beetle, and Artemis and Scandal," Black Canary announced.

Impulse and Beastboy stepped up and struck a fighting stance. Dina critiqued them while the other team members practiced miscellaneous things.

Artemis practiced her archery, hitting the bullseye every time. Out of curiosity, she looked to see what Scandal was up to. The ex-asassin seemed lost, standing awkwardly by herself. Artemis sighed and walked over to her.

"Hey," she greeted with a small smile, "is there something in particular you wanted to practice?"

Scandal thought for a moment. "Uh..."

Artemis chuckled. "Here, let me show you around and you can just work on whatever you want until our combat session."

Scandal nodded slowly and followed the archer.

"Here's the weight area of the gym, the gymnastic area is on that side of the room," Artemis pointed to the beams, uneven bars, trampoline, and other gymnastic equipment.

"I think I'll try the gymnastic section," Scandal decided. Artemis nodded.

"Thank you for showing me around. I feel totally lost," the red head confessed. The archer looked at her with sympathy.

"No problem," she said with a smile and returned to her archery.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Training went well today. You all deserve a rest. Hit the showers and go to bed," Black Canary commanded.

Everyone broke off into their separate groups while Scandal walked alone.

"Hey, you! The red head!" Scandal's head snapped up in the direction of the voice.

Artemis stood with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. She gestured to Scandal to join her and M'gann. The new hero sped up to catch up with the two.

"Hi, I don't think we properly met," M'gann started, "I'm Miss Martian or M'gann M'orzz. My civilian name is Megan Morse." She stuck out a green hand and Scandal accepted it.

"I'm Scandal Savage," she said with a small smile.

"Artemis Crock." The archer's hand shook the ex-villain's.

"Nice to meet you," Scandal chuckled. The trio went to the locker rooms and showered. They changed and got ready for bed.

"It's only 8:30pm. Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?" M'gann asked.

Artemis shrugged.

"Sure," Scandal agreed.

The three went to the living room and got comfortable.

"I'll make some popcorn," Miss Martian offered.

"Thanks," Artemis said and Scandal nodded in agreement.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Scandal questioned.

"We could watch 17 Again?" M'gann suggested.

"I've never seen it," Scandal admitted.

"I guess you miss a lot of movies when you're with the Shadows," Artemis said quietly. Scandal nodded.

"Good, we'll watch that movie then," M'gann said happily from the kitchen. She returned with a large bowl of popcorn. The movie began as the three laughed and chatted.

"I'm glad I'm here," Scandal said with a smile.

"We're glad you're here too," M'gann said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Artemis smiled and the three settled down and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**I just want to start by saying I know most of you miss Dick and Artemis, but don't worry! If I get 10 REVIEWS I'll make sure to add some fluffies in the next chapter! GIVE ME TRAUGHT IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so happy people are actually reviewing! YAY! This is joyous news! Keep it up!**

Chapter 21:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on! It's your birthday! We have to go out for a little while!" Artemis whined.

Dick sighed in frustration. "Really, Artemis! It's not that big of a deal! We don't have to go out!"

Artemis crossed her arms and popped her hip. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"But-" Dick started to argue.

"We're _going_ out for dinner," the archer stated defiantly.

"Why-"

"We're going out, Grayson."

"I don't-"

"Come on," Artemis commanded while grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the Zeta tubes. "You don't have a say in this."

"But it's _my _birthday. Why don't I have a say?" he countered.

Artemis turned to face him, lifting a quizzical eyebrow. "Because if _you _had a say, you'd just sit in your room full of computers all night. I got permission from Bruce. He said it'd be alright to take the night off."

"Oh? Is that his birthday present to me?" Dick asked sarcastically. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Just come, and I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

Dick sighed and gave her a look. She shot him a pleading smile. He sighed again and shrugged, finally relenting. Artemis smiled and punched in the coordinates to Gotham. They looked at each other with a smile as the two stepped into the light.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you think he'll like it?" Scandal asked nervously.

"Yes, you decorated beautifully!" M'gann complemented cheerily. Scandal blushed.

"Well, it was mostly you," the red head obliged. Miss Martian grinned.

They went into the kitchen to check on the cake, laughing and chatting on the way. The two had become close since a month ago when they watched _17 Again_ with Artemis.  
They spread the frosting over the cake and used colored icing to write _Happy Birthday, Nightwing!_

"It looks wonderful, M'gann. You did a really good job," Scandal said with a smile.

"Thank you!" the green martian chirped. "It was a lot of fun!" she looked at the cake for awhile when her smile faded.

"I usually have to make three cakes because of Wally," tears pricked her eyes as she held in a sob.

Scandal's face scrunched up in confusion. "Wally?"

M'gann wiped her tears. "No one told you?"

Scandal shook her head slowly, still not knowing what she was talking about.

M'gann led her down a flight of stairs and through a tunnel. They entered a cave with several holograms of fallen heroes, one of them being Kid Flash.

"Wally West." M'gann stated as they stepped in front of the speedster's hologram.

"How'd he...die?" Scandal asked as gently as she could.

M'gann looked to the ground. "Lex Luthor. He...blew up the building...that Wally was in."

"Didn't he have super speed? How didn't he get out in time?" Scandal questioned.

M'gann let out an audible sigh. "He had to defuse the bomb, the one in the building," the martian explained slowly, "Luthor had bombs rigged to explode all over the city...but Wally fixed that...except for one."

M'gann dropped to her knees, letting all her tears fall from her eyes to mix with the dirt floor. Scandal, not knowing what to do in this situation, bent down next to her friend, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

The two stayed like that for quite sometime until M'gann's sobs turned into quiet sniffles. Miss Martian stood up solemnly, wiping away her tears.

"I'm sorry for ruining a good day," M'gann apologized.

"No, it's okay! I'm sorry we lost such a fine hero," Scandal sympathized. She looked up to the statue of Kid Flash once more when her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Wasn't Wally the Flash when he died?" she questioned curiously. M'gann nodded.

"Then why is his hologram Kid Flash?"

"Because Wally used to be Kid Flash. We just thought it'd be what he'd want," M'gann said with a sad smile. Scandal nodded in understanding.

"Well, Nightwing and Artemis will be back in another hour or so, so we should get everyone together soon for the surprise," M'gann said with a gleam in her eye. Scandal grinned as the two made their way up the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where are we going?" Dick asked.

"Wherever you want to," Artemis answered simply.

Dick tapped his chin in thought. "We could go to Ross' Burgers?"

Artemis smiled. "Sure."

They walked down the street, avoiding any sketchy people. Dick had ditched the sunglasses since his identity wasn't at stake. They walked in silence for a few blocks until they arrived at the old burger joint.

Dick stopped in front of the building. The cheesy neon sign was barely held up by a few hinges and looked as if it might fall off at anytime.

"Ah, Ross' Burgers!" Dick exclaimed. "I haven't been here in ages."

Artemis hummed in agreement. "Neither have I. The last time I was here was when I graduated from high school and after the graduation ceremony we went to this old place."

Dick remembered that day. It was probably one of the worst days of his life.

Artemis was leaving him.

_Artemis and Dick stepped into Ross' Burgers, the archer still dressed in her cap and gown. She had promised to go with Dick to their favorite burger joint on graduation day, just the two of them. No one else. Not even Wally._

_The two sat down and ordered their food. Dick looked across the table. Artemis looked preoccupied and nervous._

_"What's wrong?" Dick asked._

_"Nothing," the blonde said quickly._

_Dick gave her a stern look. She bit her lip and looked at him for a moment before sighing._

_"I'm leaving."_

_Dick looked at her in confusion. "I know 'Mis. You're going to Stanford with-" he swallowed thickly, "-Wally. I knew that already."_

_Artemis shook her head quickly and looked as if she might burst into tears at any second. "No. I'm leaving. I'm leaving the team."_

_Time seemed to stop as Dick's world crashed around him. She's leaving? The team? Him? To live with Wally?  
Dick clenched his fists in anger._

_"_He's_ making you leave, isn't he?" Dick growled._

_"No! He's not making me! It's just...we're going to live together and with school we'll be really busy, so..." she trailed off. "Wally thought it'd be for the best."_

_"But what do_ you _think is for the best?"_

_The question was rhetorical, and Artemis didn't venture an answer. Dick shut his eyes tightly, wanting this bad dream to go away. But it wouldn't. She was leaving the team._

_Artemis was leaving him._

"You still blame him for making me leave...didn't you?" Artemis asked cautiously, bringing Dick back to reality.

Dick didn't answer her, instead going to their booth. _Their _booth.

"I haven't been here since that night," he admitted. Artemis lowered her eyes to look at her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry I ever left," Artemis whispered. Dick looked up quickly.

"No, I'm sorry. I acted like a spoiled brat. I just didn't want to share my closest friend," he reassuringly grabbed her hand.

Artemis looked up slowly, catching his gaze. The two stared at each other for what seemed like forever when they heard a cough to the side of them. The two looked to see a waitress waiting to take their order.

"Uh...sorry," Dick pardoned. The waitress just stared at the two with a blank look. Artemis awkwardly gave Dick a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, right. I'd like a water," Dick said quickly. The woman jotted it down on her pad of paper before turing to Artemis.

"I'll have a water also," she ordered. The waitress nodded and asked, "Are you ready to order your food?"

Artemis looked to Dick and shrugged. "Yeah, I'll have a double cheeseburger, no pickles."

"I'll have the same," Dick said. The waitress wrote their order, glanced at them one last time, and turned back to the kitchen.

The two exchanged glances before they burst out laughing.

"This is why I love this place!" Artemis laughed.

Dick chuckled. "I've missed it."

The archer nodded in agreement.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Um...thank you for taking me out," Dick mumbled quietly. "I mean, I guess I would have just stayed in my room all night."

Artemis smiled. "No problem."

The two chatted until their food arrived. Artemis took a bite of her burger.

"Mmmm...I don't know why I haven't come here in so long. These taste _amazing_!"

Dick hummed in agreement.

"So, what are we doing after this?" He asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the cave and watch a movie or something," she said as tried not to laugh. When she sees his face at the surprise party...

"What's so funny?" Dick questioned, snapping Artemis back to attention.

"Uh, nothing."

Dick's face dropped, unconvinced.

"What?" Artemis asked irritably.

"I don't believe you." He stated simply. Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to have you believe me," she said with her nose in the air.

"There's a surprise party waiting for me at the cave, isn't there?" he deadpanned.

Artemis let out an aggravated sigh. "There's just nothing I can hide from you!"

"You got that right," he said with a mischievous wink.

And Artemis rolled her eyes again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Artemis just texted me. She and Nightwing are just about to go through the Zetas. Everyone hide!" M'gann announced.

Everyone concealed themselves as they heard the Zeta tubes begin to announce the arrival of the birthday boy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Promise me you'll act surprised." Artemis said as she turned Dick to face her. She looked him in the eye. He just smirked and put his sunglasses on.

"Sure, 'Mis."

Artemis gave him a suspicious glare before punching in the coordinates to the cave.

_"Artemis B-0-7."_

_"Nightwing B-0-1." _The computer declared.

The two stepped out of the light and into a dark and empty looking cave. Suddenly, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out to yell, "SURPRISE!"

Artemis herself was surprised at Dick's acting skills. He legitimately looked shocked.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled in unison. M'gann flew up to him and wrapped him in a hug. Soon everyone joined in a group hug.

"Thanks, guys." Nightwing said gratefully.

"You're welcome! Now can we have cake?" Bart asked quickly. Everyone laughed and M'gann nodded. Bart raced over to the delicious looking pastry and cut into it.  
Everyone dispersed into their own groups as Nightwing got in line for cake. Scandal got in line behind him.

"How do you like it?" Scandal asked from behind him, motioning to the decorated cave. Nightwing looked around with a smile on his face.

"It's great. Thank you so much," He said sincerely.

Scandal blushed and looked to the ground. "It was nothing." She mumbled.

Artemis watched the two exchange from the other side of the room. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Artemis nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around to face Zatanna.

"Oh, uh...nothing." She muttered as she tried to compose herself. Zatanna gave her a look and followed Artemis' gaze to Scandal and Nightwing.

"Ah!" The magician said in realization, "You're jealous!"

"Am not!" Artemis argued. Zatanna gave her, yet, another look.

"Maybe a little..." Artemis mumbled. Zatanna kept staring at her in disbelief.

"Okay! I'm jealous!" the blonde burst out. "Now will you go play match maker with someone else?!"

Zatanna shook her head defiantly. "Nope. You two are at the top of my list."

"Oh, I'm _so _honored." Artemis said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"But he's totally into you," the ebony haired girl said. Artemis perked up.

"You think?" the archer questioned, earning an eye roll from her friend.

"Of course! You said yourself; he told you he loved you!"

Artemis looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh, yeah..."

"Yeah, _oh_! If _that's _not obvious enough then I don't know what is. Now go over there and get your man!" Zatanna encouraged as she pushed Artemis closer to Dick. The archer stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"Okay, here I go," she walked over to get in line for cake with Dick and Scandal.

"Hey," Dick greeted.

"Hey," she said back. "Um, could I talk to you?"

Dick gave her a quizzical look before shrugging. "Sure. Just let me get some of this delicious cake Scandal made." He said as he smiled at Scandal. The red head blushed and smiled softly.

"It was mostly M'gann." She said quietly. Dick nudged her playfully.

"But you made it too."

She nodded and grabbed a piece.

Artemis cleared her throat.

Dick looked up. "Right."

Artemis and Dick walked away, leaving Scandal to stand by herself. She watched sadly as her leader and the archer of the team walked off together. She was kidding herself if she thought Nightwing was interested in her.  
She walked over to an unoccupied corner and stood by herself, unaware of a pair of brown eyes watching her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So...what'd you want to talk about?" Dick asked curiously.

Artemis kept her gaze trained on the ground. "Um..."

Dick waited patiently as Artemis tried to find her words.

"I wanted to talk about..." she trailed off, trying to find the courage to say that she loved-

"Artemis?"

The archer looked up to meet sunglasses. She could barely see those blue eyes that she loved so much. Stupid sunglasses.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you want to talk about...Wally?" He guessed. She nodded but her eyes betrayed her.

"It's not Wally you want to talk about...is it?" Dick tried again. Artemis looked up again and growled. She reached up and took the sunglasses off his face. He was slightly shocked by the action, but knew no one was around.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I just need to see your eyes when I talk to you. Not...sunglasses."

Dick chuckled. "It's fine," he reassured. "So..."

"Right." Artemis took a deep breath. "Alright. Here goes...I've been thinking and-"

_"Dick, Artemis! We're about to start opening presents! Get out here!" M'gann's voice entered their heads. _Artemis groaned. _So close..._

"We can talk later?" Dick offered. Artemis nodded slowly and without looking at him, started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to give her a hug.

"Thank you," He whispered. She shivered as his breath tickled her face. She buried her face in his neck.

"No problem," she said, voice muffled. He pulled away and slipped his sunglasses back on. They walked back to the team, but before they joined the group, Dick said, "Thanks for the surprise, but I still expect that movie night you were talking about earlier at dinner."

She smiled and nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scandal watched them leave and waited for them to come back, for _him _to come back. Right now, she didn't mind if the archer stayed where she was...Okay, so she didn't _hate _Artemis, but she was jealous of her. Nightwing was obviously into her.

"Hey," someone said from behind her. She turned around quickly to face Blue Beetle.

"Hey," she returned.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were standing by yourself. You okay?" he asked cautiously. She nodded absentmindedly. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm fine," she reassured.

"Look, I know this is all very new and intimidating, but someday...you'll get used to watching Bart eat."

The two heroes looked to Impulse to see him stuffing his face with cake. Scandal laughed. Jaime smiled, knowing he made her laugh.

"Your smile," he said quietly. "_Hermosa."_

Scandal blushed.

"Thank you," she said. "No one's ever told me that before."

"Then you must not smile enough."

Scandal smiled again. Maybe he's right.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So, this whole Scandal and Jaime thing happened and yeah...I kinda needed her to have someone since obviously Artemis is going to be with Dick. Duh.**

**I know what you're thinking...WHY DIDN'T ARTEMIS CONFESS HER LOVE FOR DICK?**

**I KNOW! I KNOW! It's coming soon! I promise! BUT ONLY IF YOU GIVE ME MANY REVIEWS! Please and thank you. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**You guys have brought me back! And I am so happy! *does a little dance* Yayayayay! You reviewing has made me want to write so much! Lalalalalalalalala! And I think this may be ****_the _****chapter. **

Chapter 22:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a week since Artemis tried to confess her love to Dick, but she still hadn't been able to.

Wait. A whole week? And she _still _was unsuccessful?

Oh, don't say she didn't try! Because she did, but whenever she got enough courage, someone would interrupt them.

_"Look, what I'm trying to say is-"_

_"Time for dinner!" M'gann announced. Artemis groaned. _

_"Can we talk later?" Nightwing asked. Artemis nodded and headed to the kitchen. _

_..._

_"I've been trying to tell you all week that I-"_

_"Team. Debriefing in five minutes," Batman's voice boomed over the intercom. Artemis muttered a curse. _

_"We'll talk after this, okay?" Dick said and Artemis nodded sorrow as she dragged her feet to the debriefing room. This mission was going to suck. _

_..._

_Artemis shifted on the couch once more and took a deep breath. _

_"Okay, I'm just going to say it," she said as her heart beat faster. _

_"Okay..." Dick trailed off, waiting for her to say something. _

_"I'm-" _

_"Nightwing! You promised you would get us the newest version of Halo!" Bart interrupted as he entered the room with Garfield and Robin. _

_"For Christ's sake!" Artemis exclaimed as she stormed out of the room. _

_The three boys stared after her in bewilderment. _

_"What's up with her?" Bart questioned. _

_Nightwing just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. _

_"She's been trying to tell me something all week, but every time we talk we're interrupted," he explained. _

_The boys looked guilty. "Sorry, man. We didn't know we were cutting in," Robin apologized. Dick patted each boy on the shoulder and went to find Artemis._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Artemis shot arrow after arrow, hitting the bullseye each time. Her anger consumed her as the arrows kept flying. She wasn't going to stop until her arms couldn't lift her bow. A thin layer of sweat covered her body, but she didn't stop.

This week had been a drag. It sucked. She felt so embarrassed, trying to tell Dick over and over and over again that she was in love with him. Maybe after all this, it was a bad idea.  
She took a deep breath, not stopping for more than five seconds in-between targets. She felt someone watching her and turned around with an arrow pointed at them.

Dick held up his hands in mock defense. She lowered her weapon and grabbed her water bottle, taking a swig.

"What's up?" she asked, trying to hide her annoyance.

"What's up?" Dick repeated. "You storming out of the room is what's up."

Artemis glared at the ground, but didn't say anything.

"Artemis." Dick called. She didn't answer.

"Artemis."

Silence.

"Artemis, look at me," he said in a stern voice. The archer tilted her head up slightly, not totally giving in.

"What is it that you wanted to say?" he questioned in a softer tone.

She sighed. "I...I wanted to tell you that I-"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

At that moment, Dick's phone chirped. Artemis groaned and turned away in frustration.

"Wait!" Dick shouted, stopping Artemis in her tracks, but she didn't turn around.

"Answer your phone, Grayson," she said through clenched teeth.

"No," he said defiantly. "Not until you tell me what's on your mind."

He saw her shoulders tense.

"I-it's fine...I'm fine," she said quietly.

He stepped in a few strides to be by her side. "No, you're not. You've been trying to tell me something all week. What is it?"

She looked him in the eye, heart beating rapidly. She brought her hand to his face, pulling at the edge of his mask. She peeled it off slowly to reveal his blue eyes. Concern was whirling inside them as she took a shaky breath.

"I've been trying to say that I..." Suddenly, she felt all the air escape her lungs and her throat tightened. She was nervous.

"You wanted to say?..." Dick trailed off, prodding her to keep going.

Fear washed over her. What if his feelings have changed? What if he doesn't love her anymore?

"Um...I wanted to say that..." _Just tell him!_ "I love you," she said quickly. She inwardly cringed. That sounded so stupid.  
Dick looked at her with shock, his eyes were wide.

_"Oh, god. Oh, god! He doesn't feel the same way! No, no, no! This can't be happening!"_

Artemis stumbled backwards a few steps in realization, feeling slightly light headed.

"Dick...Dick, I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I thought that you felt the same-"

Dick's lips crashed onto hers quickly, nearly knocking Artemis over. Dick caught her in mid fall and lowered her to the ground. Artemis melted in his arms. He lightly put his weight on her. Their lips worked together in unison. Artemis raked her fingers through his ebony hair as his hands moved to hold her face. The two broke apart to catch their breath. Artemis' face was flushed as was Dick's.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Dick lowered his head back down to where his lips were hovering just above hers.

"I love you, too." He whispered in a husky voice. She shivered and lifted her head to catch his lips with hers once more.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Scandal walked into the kitchen, trying to find _something _to do. She sat down on a stool by the island of the kitchen with a sigh. She'd be _happy _if a mission came up, that's how bored she was. She examined her finger nails and the ends of her hair, thinking maybe she should get both cut. Scandal stood to go back to her room to clip her finger nails (Hey, she had nothing _better _to do), when she ran into Jaime.

"Oh, _excúseme_," he apologized, then looked to see who he bumped into. "Scandal! I, uh, haven't seen you all day," he said nervously.

She raised an eyebrow, but continued on as if nothing happened. "Uh, yeah. I've been in my room _all day. _You know, filing my nails and contemplating life," she said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Well, I was just about to watch a movie…Would you like to join me?" he asked tentatively.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. She was about to answer yes when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up to see Nightwing and Artemis, hand in hand.

Scandal's heart stopped.

_No. No. No!_

"Hey, guys." Jaime broke Scandal from her thoughts. She closed her open mouth and tried to compose herself. Tears pricked her eyes as she bit her lip to stop them from falling.

"Hey," Nightwing returned.

"You two together?" Jaime asked as he motioned to Artemis and Dick's conjoined hands.

The couple looked at each other with a smile then turned back to the other heroes.

"Yeah," their leader said with a dreamy smile on his face. Artemis smirked.

"Alright, lover boy. Let's go," she ordered as she pulled him in the direction of the Zeta tubes.

"Where are you going?" Scandal asked in a quivering voice.

"Patrolling Gotham tonight." Artemis answered.

Scandal barely heard Nightwing say something along the lines of, "I don't think I'll be able to pay attention to Gotham when I have my beautiful girlfriend beside me."

Her stomach dropped.

Why was she so stupid? Why did she think Nightwing would even be into her? Why?

She couldn't stop the tears as she saw Nightwing kiss Artemis' cheek as they disappeared into the light.

The whole cave was silent.

Jaime cleared his throat and turned back to Scandal. "So, the movie. Do you-" he spotted the tears on her cheeks and panicked. "Are you okay? What's wrong? You don't have to watch the movie if you don't want to," he reassured quickly, worry obvious on his face.

Scandal finally broke her gaze from the Zetas back to Jaime. "No, it's not you!" she said with a sniffle, "I'm…I'm just tired," she lied. "I'm gonna have to pass on the movie though."

Jaime's face dropped.

"Oh…uh, sure. Okay, that's fine," he said in obvious disappointment.

Scandal's eyebrows scrunched together. "I'm sorry," she apologized sympathetically. "We could do it another time, if you want?"

"_No_!" Jaime suddenly yelled as he stuffed his arm in his jacket pocket. Scandal jumped back in shock, eyes wide.

"No, no, no! Not you! I didn't mean- I mean- I didn't want- I wasn't talking to you!" he said quickly, trying to explain himself.

"Who were you talking to then?" Scandal questioned, still shaken up from his outburst.

"No one, no one…" he mumbled, "Just forget it." He turned and left the room, mumbling something in Spanish on the way.

Scandal stood in the hallway for a minute, holding herself as she cried. She hardly heard M'gann approaching her.

"Scandal, what's wrong?" the martian asked worriedly. Scandal didn't want to answer that question, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She ran.

She ran to her room and locked the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed and sobbed.

She couldn't help but think that being bored was much better than this.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Okay, my crackers...You know what to do, but I shall inform you of it again...REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

***Sigh* Alright. Confession time. It's really, really, ****_really _****hard to write when it's on my parents computer, because they use it a lot and I can't just take it and lock myself in my room to write, so, please excuse me if these chapters have been coming in slowly. I will try my best! But...um...reviewing does help...like a lot...And you're doing an excellent job with that, so keep it up!**

**Someone mentioned in a review that I should give Scandal a nick name and I think that's an excellent idea, but it's really hard to find a shortened name for Scandal so could you guys give me some ideas? **

**Thank you. **

Chapter 23:

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Month one of relationship with Dick:

All was well (really, _really _well), but Scandal was distant and acting up. Reason: unknown..._Okay_, Artemis _did _know the reason, but she didn't want to deal with it. She knew Scandal had a thing for Nightwing, but, with all do respect, did she _really _think he'd fall for her? Artemis didn't want to be mean or rude, so she kept that thought to herself.  
Scandal's been quiet and keeping to herself most days, but she hasn't been distracted on missions. That's something Artemis would have been worried about. Feelings and emotions could _not _get in the way of a mission. Something else she noticed was that Jaime was often depressed, especially when Scandal was around. One morning it was just Artemis and Jaime, eating breakfast. A mission had gone late the night before so all were to stay at the cave. Red Tornado had monitor duty on the watchtower, so Artemis volunteered to stay with the teens.  
The two were sitting across from each other, silently munching on their cereal. Artemis' eyes shifted to Jaime's face. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he was on another world.

"Earth to Jaime," Artemis prodded gently. His eyes adjusted to hers, then back to his bowl of cereal. Her eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

"Hey," she spoke again, even softer, "you okay?" She reached across the table and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He jerked back as his right hand convulsed into a plasma cannon, pointing straight at her. The archer stayed calm, searching his tired face. His eyes glared back at her for a few seconds before widening and silently commanding the armor to disappear.

"I-I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean-I don't-" He stuttered through his words before giving up and burying his face in his hands with a tired groan. Artemis looked at him with sympathy.

"It's okay," she cooed. "You're just tired is all."

"I _did _sleep last night," he said, voice muffled by his hands.

"I never said you didn't," Artemis said as she gave him a slightly confused look. He rubbed his face before removing his hands.

"I wasn't talking to you," he replied quietly, eyes not meeting hers. Her lips formed on 'o' as she realized what he was referring to.

"I understand. The Scarab," she whispered. He nodded.

"Something else is bothering you though..." she continued, "What is it?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I...kinda...maybe...sorta..." he trailed off as he stared at the ground. Artemis raised an eyebrow, but waited patiently.

Jaime's cheeks flushed furiously. "It's about Scandal...I really...like her..." he said quietly. Artemis smiled softly.

"What's the problem then? I'm sure she'd like you back."

"Well, I know she's interested in someone else." Jaime's gaze dropped again. "But he's not interested in _her. _So, now she's not paying attention to anyone, not even him."

Artemis knew that he was talking about Dick and that Scandal was _really_ into him. It made her feel guilty that Scandal was depressed, but now that Jaime was upset by it too made it all the worse.

"Plus she thinks I'm a freak," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why?" the blonde asked curiously.

Jaime wordlessly pointed to the Scarab on his back. Artemis understood immediately.

"I'm sure if you told her about the Scarab, she'd understand," she comforted.

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

When he had first joined the team, no one knew about the Scarab and how it kinda had a mind of it's own, but one day Nightwing found out. When Artemis came back to the team, Dick told her everything, with Jaime's permission, and ever since then Artemis had kind of helped Jaime through tough Scarab times.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another team member walking into the kitchen. Artemis turned in her chair to see who the newcomer was.

Speak of the devil.

Well. Not the devil.

More like the-really-depressed-girl-who-still-hadn't-gotten- over-Nightwing. _Artemis's _Nightwing.

Said girl stood awkwardly in front of the two people she was _trying _to avoid, then moved swiftly to the cabinets, grabbed a protein bar, and left the room. Artemis heard a bang from behind her and quickly turned back in her chair to see Jaime face down on the table.

"I'm _such _an idiota," he groaned helplessly.

"No, you're not! She'll get over it. You just have to keep trying! You can't give up, you're a great guy, Jaime," Artemis encouraged.

"You think?" he asked, head still on the table.

"Definitely," the archer said confidently.

Jaime sighed and stood up. "Gracias," he thanked and then left the room.

Artemis collected the remaining dishes from the table and put them in the sink. For five minutes she stared at the dirty bowls. As much as she wanted to forget what day it was, she couldn't. It was his birthday and she had to pay him a visit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dick looked in the mirror of their bathroom. _Their _bathroom. Just the thought of sharing a home with Artemis made his heart soar. It had been a month since their relationship began and it had been the best month of his life. He could actually sleep at night, knowing Artemis was right beside him. Her breathing would lull him to dreams of golden hair and piercing, grey eyes. Also the best dreams of his life.

But today was a little different. Although he was still a very happy man, something was tugging at the back of his mind.

Wally.

He felt as if he could have done more to try and save his best friend. He loved Artemis with all his heart, but was she truly happy with him? He sighed and walked out of their apartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Happy Birthday," Artemis said quietly. "I...uh...bought you the same flowers you would buy me on my birthday. They look really nice against your gr-" she choked. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. Taking a deep breath, the blonde continued. "Gravestone."

She set the irises against the stone and leaned back. The sun shone brightly as salty tears ran down the archer's face.

Artemis lowered her eyes to the ground she was kneeling on. "I love him, Wally," she whispered guiltily, as if he'd get mad. A breeze blew by and gently caressed her face. She looked up to see a red cardinal perched on his gravestone. It gazed at her intently, as still as a statue. Artemis held its gaze for a few minutes. It looked as if the bird was debating something.

Suddenly, it stretched its wings, showing off it's beautiful ruby color, and began to tweet a song. Artemis closed her eyes and enjoyed the melody. It was comforting and maybe...a sign? She didn't know, but the scarlet bird reminded her of her scarlet speedster. If it _was _a sign, it was a good one.

The bird eventually ended its twittering and flew away. Artemis sighed and laid back with her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and soaked in the warm rays of the sunlight. Ten minutes past and the sun was suddenly blocked by something, or some_one_. Artemis instinctively opened her eyes and found two blue orbs staring back a her.

"Hey," Dick greeted with a small smile.

Artemis smiled back. "Hey."

"You okay?" he asked cautiously, a hint of worry in his eyes.

She nodded silently, a look of content on her face. Dick visibly relaxed.

"Just saying happy birthday," Artemis said as she jerked her head towards Wally's grave. Dick's eyes flickered to the stone then back to his archer. A look of guilt flashed in his eyes. It was quick, but didn't go unnoticed by Artemis. She gave him a concerned look. He smiled as if to say he was fine. She let it go...for now.

"You want to go to lunch?" Dick asked quickly.

Artemis' smile returned as she sat up.

The two left the graveyard, one in happiness and one in guilt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Please review and give me ideas for a nick name for Scandal! Scan, Dal, Andy...I don't know! **


End file.
